Beautifully Unbroken
by ObsessedSVUONCER
Summary: Emma lived a lonely,broken life of abandonment before she came to StoryBrooke. She taught herself that being alone was the safest way from being hurt. She used her looks to her advantage to survive, but she always felt shattered and incomplete. Regina is in love with her and discovers a secret she has worked hard to keep. Can the once "Evil Queen" be her savior? TRIGGER WRN:ED/SH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm taking a shot on a Once fic. (Gulp). It's got references to Eating Disorder issues. If that's not your thing please don't read it, I'm not trying to offend anyone. It's a slow build to some SQ. Happy reading :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the plot **

**Chapter 1: Feelings**

Regina sat in a corner booth at Granny's, watching as Henry chatted animatedly with Emma between bites of food, while Emma focused her attention on her usual greasy cheeseburger, fries and large hot chocolate with double whipped cream and a sprinkle of cinnamon, lunch. It never ceased to amaze the brunette at how slender the blonde's body remained as she ate the same heavy, greasy lunch almost daily.

'She must workout a ton' She thought.

Since the curse had broken Regina's feelings towards the younger woman had changed. The moment Emma grabbed her hand and the hat opened the portal - sucking in the wraith, Mary Margaret and Emma along with it, everything changed. She not only broke the curse over the well because Henry begged her to, she did it because she wanted to. Regina Mills was in love with Emma Swan.

They no longer argued about Henry. They had somehow come to a silent shared custody agreement. He's with Emma every other week and they shared the holidays together. Her dark brown eyes met the younger woman's green, she smiled slightly as Emma stood and made her way to the bathroom.

When Emma returned she looked paler than usual and looked as if she had been crying.

"Are you ok Emma?" Henry asked.

She smiled softly and answered. "Of course kid."

"You look like you've been crying." He stated, directly. "Are you sick? You look paler." He inquired, leaning over the table to touch his hand to her forehead.

"I'm fine Henry." Emma said, in a tone of dismissal.

Henry shrugged and returned to his previous story.

Emma's eyes wandered back to Regina's and she softened. She found the older woman breathtakingly beautiful. Of course she could never tell her that, unless she wanted to get her ass kicked.

'I have feelings for the ex- "Evil Queen". Could I be more fucked up?' She thought.

Regina had watched with undivided attention as Emma returned from the bathroom. She was curious as to why she looked paler and why her eyes were puffy and red rimmed. She wanted to comfort her. She wanted to reach out and ask her if she was ok. They hadn't been doing much talking since Emma and Mary Margaret returned from the enchanted forest. As much as Regina longed to talk to the blonde and tell her how she felt, she wasn't sure how she would respond.

After all the fighting and the dirty tricks they played on each other. The last one nearly killing Henry. She didn't want to fight the woman anymore, no, she wanted to love her. The fighting started out about Henry and turned into the older woman fighting her attraction to Emma.

* * *

When Emma had gone into the bathroom she had been in a panic on the inside, yet on the outside she remained as cool as a cucumber. Ever since she had broken the curse and returned from the enchanted forest she felt like she was under immense pressure. Everyone wanted something from her. Her parents wanted her to be their "little girl" and to built that bond children have with her parents. Henry wanted the mother he never knew for the past ten years and she was trying to be that for him. And the whole damn town wanted their "savior" and she had been that. It was all too much!

'You know what to do' Some voice from deep inside herself said.

'No! I worked so hard to put this behind me!' She thought.

The anxiety continued to build as she stood in front of the mirror, clutching onto the porcelain sink.

'You're getting fat again. What are you without your looks? Who would want you?' The voice taunted her venomously.

'No! You're not real! I'm not fat! I'm not!' She said, shaking her head vigorously.

'Look at that double chin... and don't get me started on those thighs of yours!' The voice said harshly.

Emma turned to the side and looked at her silhouette in the mirror and then she saw what the voice was talking about.

'Damage control time' She told herself, marching over to a stall and closing the door behind her.

She bent over and stuck two fingers to the back of her throat, gagging herself until the food she had inhaled flowed out of her. She continued to gag herself until nothing but bubbly water came up, flushed the toilet and washed her hands.

She threw some water on her face and exited the bathroom. She hated herself for what she had just done.

'When will I ever stop feeling so broken?' She thought.

* * *

**Ok, here it is. The first chapter. If you hate it please don't be come after me with knives and pitch forks. If you love it, review me :). It's going to be happy eventually. I promise. **


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: _A reviewer asked if I could include when Emma first started hearing her ED voice. Mention of rape in this Chapter. If you're sensitive to this subject please skip it. **

**S/O to Frenchgirl1981 for letting me bounce ideas off of you! ILY 3**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Haunted**

Emma was sleeping peacefully until it began. The same nightmare that she had almost every night only it wasn't a nightmare it was a memory, just another part of her painful past.

_The blonde was in her usual spot at one in the morning. It had been a slow night. Or so she thought until the next client pulled up. _

_"Hey Emma, you're lookin' good tonight." He said. _

_"Hey." Emma said sweetly as she she leaned against the passenger side of the vehicle. _

_"Wanna hang out?" He asked. _

_"It's gonna cost you." She said. _

_"You know I'm good for it." He said, pushing the door open for her. _

_'This is my life. At least they want me. Even if it is for an hour or so.' She thought dismally. _

_Another night. Another man pushing in and out of her for his satisfaction. She didn't want to do it but it was the only way she could survive. Since she started working on the streets not a night went by that she didn't feel empty. After a few weeks all the faces became the same. And now it was nothing to lay there and let a man have his way with her. _

_She remembered the first time she took her first John. She was seventeen, he had taken her to a dumpy motel a block away from her corner. Nausea wracked through her body. She had never done this before, but she was desperate, she needed the money. She laid still on the bed as the man climbed on top of her and kissed her body. _

_'I'm going to be sick' She thought. _

_She didn't want this for her life. Was it rape if she just laid there and let him do whatever he wanted? The man pushed in and out of her harshly, she winced and grasped the sheets beneath her fists. She focused on thoughts of her shattered life as the man above her enjoyed himself. When he was finished, he paid her and left her in the room alone. She could contain her queasiness no longer, she darted to the bathroom and vomited. To her surprise she felt better. _

_She went to her apartment and grabbed a bag of chips, she ate one and then another and another until she ate the whole bag. _

_'Shit' She thought. _

_Then she remembered how she felt when she had thrown up after the man had left. She went into her bathroom and bent over, nothing happened. She began to panic. She impulsively stuck two fingers to the back of her throat and gagged herself. She repeated the action until the chips were no longer in her body. She felt a great sense of relief. _

_After a few weeks she had dropped fifteen pounds. All the other girls were telling her how great she looked and how jealous they were of her. She loved the attention. It made her feel **wanted**. _

_'This is what you want to hear always. You're looking so good and thin stay that way' A voice said. _

_A sleek black convertible pulled up beside her. _

_"Hey baby, I'm looking for a good time." He said._

_"I could be of help." She said coyly. _

_"Hop in." He said darkly. _

_They rode in silence to the same dumpy motel and got a room. _

_He threw her on the bed and stripped off his clothes, stalking towards her with a dark gleam in his eye. _

_"I ran out of condoms." Emma said. _

_"I don't have any." The man said, as he began removing her clothes piece by piece. _

_"Bareback is going to cost you extra." She said. _

_She felt a knot in the pit of her stomach. Something about this guy was definitely off. _

_"Actually. You know what I'd like to go now." She said, raising up and reaching for her top. _

_The man smacked her across the face. _

_"You leave when I say you can leave. I'm a paying customer and you WILL service me." He growled. _

_"Get the fuck off me." She said, raising her voice. _

_"I don't think so..." He said, pinning her wrists with one hand. _

_"No!" She cried. _

_"Shut up! You wouldn't be here if you didn't want this!" He shouted. _

_He slammed into her as she struggled to get her wrists free, panting and breathing heavily as he destroyed the last of her self worth._

* * *

She began to thrash wildly between her sheets.

She shot up in bed, "No!" She screamed, into the empty darkness of her apartment.

Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and she felt like a weight was sitting on her chest.

She couldn't breathe. She blinked away the tears forming in her eyes and felt them spill over and roll down her cheeks.

"No." She whispered into the silence.

She got up and headed downstairs to the fridge, pulling out the carton of ice cream. She grabbed a spoon from the drawer and began eating. Within minutes she had consumed the whole carton of the frozen dessert.

She walked into the bathroom and forced herself to throw up, but this time it didn't help relieve the anxiety and restlessness the nightmare had brought. She pulled back the shower curtain and turned on the hot tap, stripped her clothing and climbed in, closing the curtain behind her. She slid to the bottom of the tub and pulled her knees up to her chest, letting the tears flow freely as the hot water beat against her body. She reached over to her shower rack and grabbed her razor, she held out her arm and pressed the blade into her skin and slid it across her arm again and again. She watched as the deep cuts bled and the pink water ran down the drain. There was nothing left. She knew it.

* * *

The tell tale sign of the the mayor of Storybrooke was heard through the halls of the Sherrif Station as her heels clicked against the linoleum flooring.

'Just what I need...' Emma thought.

She readied herself for the brunette's entry.

She looked up just as Regina entered the office.

When Regina entered the office she noticed the dark circles under the younger woman's eyes. She looked as if she had been hit by a truck.

Emma smiled as genuinely as possible.

"Good afternoon mayor." She said politely.

"Miss Sw - Emma?" Regina asked.

"Yes..." Emma Said confused.

"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with Henry and I tonight. I know it's my week with him, but there's something I'd like to talk to you about." Regina said.

'What the fuck' Emma thought.

She stared at the brunette for a long moment as if she thought she was going to grow a second head.

"I'd like that." Emma said, nodding.

"Good. Be at my house around six then." Regina said, offering a smile and a small wave as she made her way out of the station.

As delighted as the blonde was at the mayor's invitation she felt panic seize her senses suddenly.

"How am I going to sit through a dinner with Regina and Henry? I can't keep food..." She grumbled to herself, placing her face in her open palms.

* * *

Emma smoothed out the dress over her body. It was a simple black dress, that wraps around and ties in the front. She wore gold flats, light make-up and her hair down around her shoulders in soft waves to complete the look. It was five - forty five she hoped the older woman didn't mind that she showed up early. She rang the bell and waited patiently.

Regina opened the door and had to keep from doing a wolf whistle at the vixen standing before her.

'Damn' She thought as she looked Emma over.

"Come in." Regina said, stepping aside and letting the younger woman enter the door.

"Emma!" Henry called as he ran over and hugged her.

"Hey kid" She chuckled, ruffling his hair.

"Would you like something to drink?" Regina asks, leading the two into the living room.

"No thank you." Emma says.

"Dinner will be finished in another ten minutes." Regina says, sitting on the loveseat.

She watched the blonde like a hawk eyeing it's prey as she sat across from her on the couch.

"How was your day?" Regina asked.

Emma's eyes flicker around the room as if she's trying to see if this is really happening.

"It was slow, you know the usual." She says, shrugging her shoulders.

'She's acting as if she doesn't hate me. Am I being punked?' She thought.

"Mine was as well." Regina said.

She just wanted to sit beside the younger woman, take her in her arms and kiss her! But she knew they had to talk first. She stood and headed towards the kitchen, pausing to glance the the blonde once more.

"Dinner is ready. Please seat yourself." She says.

Emma calls up the stairs to Henry and heads to the dining room table.

* * *

After eating everything on her plate Emma excused herself to take a call outside.

"No problem." Regina said.

"Hurry back Emma or I'll ask mom if I can eat your dessert." Henry says teasingly.

Once outside Emma clutches her stomach. She feels if she doesn't throw up soon she's going to explode. She finds the nearest bush, bends over, sticks her fingers to the back of her throat and gags herself. Immediately relief washes over her. She sticks her fingers down her throat again.

Long minutes have passed since Emma went outside and Regina begins to worry.

"Henry why don't you take your dessert and watch some tv? I'm going to go check on Emma." She says, pushing away from the table.

Regina makes her way outside and doesn't spot the blonde. She walks around the house and stops when she hears small choking noises. She follows the sounds and stops when she sees Emma bent over and vomit hitting the ground.

"Emma?" Regina calls to her.

Emma stops and raises up, looking at the brunette.

"What?" Emma asks.

"Are you ok?" The older woman asks, taking a furtive step closer.

"I'm fine, I just ate something bad earlier today. It's nothing." She says.

"Why were you making yourself do that?" Regina asks.

Emma opens her mouth then closes it again.

'Shit! She saw me!' She thought.

"I wasn't..." Emma says, walking away from the brunette.

Regina was very curious about what she had just seen. A part of her was also feeling very concerned. She followed Emma back into the house, to find her grabbing her coat and shrugging it on.

"Wait. Don't go. Stay please. We didn't have our talk." Regina says, saddened that all Emma wants to do is run away from her.

Emma shook her head, "Maybe we can talk later. I'm really tired and I should get going."

Regina frowned, "Alright."

She followed the blonde to the door and held it open for her. Emma turned away to head down the steps and she reached out to her, grasping her hand.

"Emma..." Regina said.

The younger woman looked up at her guardedly.

Regina leaned in and pressed her lips to the woman's cheek.

"Goodnight." She said, with a victorious smile.

"Goodnight." Emma said, as her breathe caught in her chest.

She continued down the steps.

'The ex "Evil Queen" just kissed me.' She thought with a smile.

* * *

Regina was restless, a couple of weeks had passed since she had kissed Emma Swan and she had noticed since then the younger woman had lost quite a bit of weight. She was very concerned.

She had been seeing Archie to help with her bitterness towards Snow and James, along with how to cut back on using her magic.

"How are you Regina?" Archie asked, with a genuine wide smile.

"I kissed Emma." She blurted out.

Archie looked at her expectantly waiting for her to continue.

"Just on the cheek. I'm in love with her." She explained.

Archie raised an eyebrow.

The mayor just rolled her eyes and continued.

"I'm also worried about her. A couple weeks ago I invited her to have dinner with Henry and I and she excused herself after eating to take a call outside. When she didn't come right back, I got worried and went to go find her and I found her throwing up in the bushes." She said, knitting her brows together.

"Is that what concerned you?" Archie asked.

"No. She was making herself do it. I saw her. It's not the first time she's excused herself after eating. What do you know of this?" She asked.

"We've never had anything like that back in The Enchanted Forest or around here in StoryBrooke. I've noticed she has lost a lot of weight. I could do some research for you." He said.

"Thank you." She said.

* * *

After her session Regina returned to her office and resumed signing off on the large pile of paperwork at her desk.

A couple of hours later, her phone rang, it was Archie saying he found something and he needed to speak to her. She wasted no time in making a swift exit.

When she returns to his office and sits down, he hands her a folder and says, "What Emma has is called an Eating Disorder. From my research based on the symptoms you gave me she has Bulimia. It's very dangerous, she could end up with a heart problem, brittle bones... it's all there." He says.

Regina starts skimming through the folder and becomes devastated. She looks up at the shrink "Why on earth would she do this to herself?" She cries.

"There are many complex issues as to why she does it. I don't know why." He says sadly.

The more she reads the more heartbroken the mayor becomes. She bursts into tears.

"I don't know how long she's been doing it. She needs to see a doctor. We don't know the severity of the damage she has done." Archie says.

"If she doesn't stop?" Regina asks looking up at Archie.

"She'll die. Eventually her heart will give out." He says gravely.

* * *

**Review me :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Emma's secret is no longer a secret. I was all hopped up on sugar and had energy to burn. Enjoy my dears!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Confrontation**

_"She'll die. Eventually her heart will give out." _

Archie's final words bounced around inside Regina's head for a few moments, before she jumped to her feet.

"No! I can't allow that to happen!" She said, determinedly.

"What will you do?" Archie asks, standing to his feet also.

"Whatever it takes." Regina says, clutching the information in her hand and scooping up her purse and slinging it over her shoulder with the other.

"Where are you going?" Archie called after her dumbly, through the door she hurriedly closed behind her.

* * *

Emma had an extremely shitty day. The type of day where from the time you wake up that morning nothing goes right. First her beloved bug decided it didn't want to work, she spilled her scalding hot chocolate all over herself on the way to the station, Everyone kept asking her if she was feeling "alright" and last but not least her parents called asking when she was going to come over for dinner.

What gives them the right to demand to spend time with her? She didn't want to see them. They are the ones who shipped her off into the world alone. They are the first ones who ever abandoned her. Realising that, left a scar on her heart as deep as all the other events of her shattered life had.

The blonde sat pondering today's event as she put morsel after morsel of food into her mouth. Since she'd been home she had eaten six tacos and thrown them up, a large bag of chips and thrown them up, four packets of top ramen and thrown that up and now she was eating a carton of cookie dough ice cream. She felt weak and tired but she couldn't bring herself to stop.

She was in the middle of a spoonful of the creamy treat when she heard harsh knocking at her door. She dropped the spoon into the carton and made her way to the door. She hoped whoever it was would say what they needed to say and fuck off quickly. She hated for her binge and purge session to be interrupted.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's Regina." The voice said.

'Dammit! Did I forget to pick up Henry?' She thought.

She wracked her brain over and over but she was positive it was still the older woman's turn with him.

She raked a hand through her tresses and opened the door.

"Uh...hi." She said awkwardly.

"Come in." She added, gesturing with her hand and holding the door wider for the woman to slip through.

* * *

Regina walked in and the first thing she noticed was the various food wrappers all over the kitchen counter and the large tub of ice cream at the table. Emma was binging!

She eyed the younger woman as she slinked back to the table and resumed eating the ice cream. After a few bites, she sat the spoon down and looked at the brunette.

"What's up?" She asked.

The older woman pursed her lips as if in deep thought.

"What are you doing to yourself?" She asked as she slipped into the chair across from the blonde.

Emma's brow crinkled in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Regina sighed and shook her head, trying to keep herself from falling apart then. As she looked Emma over she saw how frail she really was. Her eyes were sunken and dark, her rosy cheeks replaced with a sickly, chalky white.

"You have to stop this Emma." Regina pleaded.

"I'm not doing anything." The younger woman said defiantly.

Emma had once again picked up the spoon and began eating.

Regina gave a graceful flick of her wrist and vanished the food away.

Emma's eyes went wide. "What the fuck did you do that for!?" She shouted.

"Emma, hear me out -"

"What the fuck makes you think it's ok to come in here and tell me to stop?!" Emma yells, raising her voice an octave higher.

Regina's face hardened.

'If it's a fight you want...' She thought.

The younger woman shoves away from the table angrily and makes her way to the bathroom. She doesn't get far when Regina grabs her around the waist.

"I can't let you do that! I won't let you do that!" She says, as Emma begins to squirm wildly in her arms.

"LET ME GO!" Emma snarls.

"Why so you can go throw up?" Regina retorts, tightening her grip.

Emma stops and wrenches away from the brunette, horror written all over her face.

"How did you ... how do you know about that?" She asks, looking to the floor.

"I talked to Archie-"

"You had NO right to talk to him about my personal business!It's not yours either!" Emma snaps.

Regina crosses her arms and looks at her evenly.

"As I was saying, I talked to Archie and he did the research for me. I know Emma, I know you're bulimic! Emma you could die." Her voice cracking on the last word.

Emma folded her arms across her chest.

"Why do you care anyway?" She asks, tightening her jaw. "I think you should go." She says warily.

"Emma I love you and if you're not going to fight for yourself then I'll fight for you. You can push me away all you want to, but I'll just keep coming back, loving you harder." Regina says, heading towards the door.

She glanced at the blonde once more before closing the door behind her.

* * *

Emma walked towards the door and locked it, sliding along it until she fell to the floor. Sobs of agony ripped through her. How had she become this again? How had she let it consume her?

Amongst all the pain she felt she thought about Regina's final words as she left.

'She loves me? She can't she just can't' She thought.

She wouldn't even let herself entertain the idea that the brunette's words were true. She couldn't risk building up hope and having it snatched away from her. She headed up to bed and passed out as soon as she hit the pillow.

_"You're pregnant." The nurse had told her smiling stupidly. _

_"P-pregnant? How?" Emma asked. _

_She was in complete shock. _

_"My guess is birth control failure. Have you recently had unprotected sex?" The nurse asked. _

_'Fuck' She thought. _

_The emotions crashed over her like a train hitting a brick wall. The night of her rape had left her pregnant. She hadn't even thought to take the morning after pill, she was too occupied scrubbing her skin raw and crying in the shower._

_"Oh..." That was the only response she gave as she stood up and left the clinic. _

_As she walked back to her apartment she thought, 'What the fuck am I gonna do with a baby?' _

_'You're going to get fat. Really fat. You can't possibly be thinking about having it.' The voice said incredulously. _

_"It's too late to get rid of it." Emma said outloud. _

_She never let herself entertain the idea of having kids before. The memories of her childhood were excrutiating and she couldn't dare to bring another person into a world like that. It wouldn't be right. _

_As much as she wanted to hate the innocent life growing inside of her, she couldn't do it. Maybe this was a sign. Babies always want you whether you're perfect or whether it takes you a few tries to get it right. _

_'Yeah. I could do this.' She told herself. _

_She stopped working the streets and took a job as a waitress in a diner. She wasn't making as much money as before but she knew she had a baby to protect. The months progressed and her belly grew. She hated how big she was but with every kick the life inside her gave it eased her anxiety. _

_When the baby came, he was pronounced a healthy baby boy. She held him in her arms looking him over, trying to distinguish and of **his **features. She saw none and she was very pleased about that. As she continued to inspect her newborn, his little eyes fluttered open and locked with hers. She fell in love and it took her breathe away. At that moment something told her she didn't deserve him. _

_Two days later, she left the hospital brokenhearted, without her baby. _

_When she asked for a social worker, she simply said. "He needs someone who is going to love him despite where he came from." _

_That was it. They didn't ask anymore questions. _

Emma's eyes blinked open and she felt tears pouring from her eyes and pooling into her ears.

'Oh Henry, Why did you ever come find me?' She thought.

She loved him that was never a question. She never regretted her decision until he showed up on her doorstep.

She sighed and rolled over, closing her eyes and trying to get a few more hours of sleep before she had to face the day.

* * *

As hard as it was Regina gave Emma her requested space. She continued to watch over the blonde though as she had avoided her since their confrontation the week before. Emma continued to lose weight and she began to look weak and tired.

Regina's concern grew for her daily.

"I won't stand by and watch this." She said outloud.

Even Henry began to notice a change in his other mother. He wanted to help but he didn't know how.

They were sitting at the dining room table, each lost in their separate thoughts when Henry looked up.

"Mom?"

"What's wrong Henry?" She asked, catching the concern written across his features.

"I think something is wrong with Emma." He said worriedly.

Regina sighed. She sometimes forgot how intuitive her son was to the people around him.

"Sweetheart, Emma is very ... ill." She said.

"Is she ... is she dying?" Henry asked, near tears.

"No Henry, I won't let that happen." She said.

"But you hate Emma or you used to." He said, shaking his head.

"Henry I love Emma." Regina said matter of factly.

"You do?" Henry asked, making the same face Emma makes when she's searching for the truth.

"Yes." Regina said, looking into his eyes.

* * *

For the past two nights those damn memories disrupted Emma's sleep. She was tired of it. She decided to have a date with a bottle of tequila. She planned to drink until she faded into darkness and became dead to the world.

She placed the bottle in the freezer and prepared a frozen lasagna dinner.

She didn't want alcohol poisoning, she just wanted to sleep.

After she ate she distracted herself for an hour to allow the calories to absorb into her body and then she removed the bottle from the freezer. She twisted off the cap and took a huge gulp of the amber liquid, reveling in the pleasant, warm burn as it went down her throat.

She guzzled a little more and she felt a lightness in her head. She cut into herself sloppily a few times with a kitchen knife. A few more large sips and the room began to spin. One final large gulp and her dinner made a guest appearance to her private party, blackness began to creep into her eyesight and she met the floor face first.

* * *

Regina had battled with herself all evening on whether or not to call Emma and check on her, even though she knew she would be shut out. Finally she just picked up the phone and dialed her number, she listened patiently to the dial tone as the phone rang and rang. After repeated attempts and being once again met with the blonde's voicemail, she decided to just go over. She had a feeling something wasn't right.

She told Henry where she was going and poofed herself into Emma's apartment. When the purple smoke cleared she was met with deafening silence. Something was definitely wrong. The knot in her stomach twisted even more.

"Emma?" She called.

She turned around and saw her lying in a puddle of vomit, a bottle of tequila in her hand and a sleeve of her shirt soaked with blood.

"Oh Emma." The brunette whimpered.

She rushed to her side and tried to shake her awake. It didn't work. Emma was out cold.

She held Emma in her arms as she poofed them both upstairs to the blonde's bedroom. She touched her hand to the blonde's forehead and felt that she was clammy and warm.

"It's ok Emma, you're going to be ok." Regina promised softly, through quivering lips.

She vanished Emma's shirt to inspect her arm and that's when she saw the cuts. Cuts of all sizes, all deep and angry red. The freshest cuts looked to be the worse damage. She could tell they were self inflicted. Regina immediately set to work to heal them.

She cradled the unconcious woman in her arms and sobbed into her hair, "What happened to you? Why are you doing this to yourself?"

She curled up next to the woman and kept watch over her throughout the night.

* * *

**Review me :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This one's a heavy hitter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: You're not alone**

Regina watched as the blonde slept deeply, undisturbed, cupping her face and pressing kisses to her brow. She didn't know what had brought Emma to this state, but she was determined not to give up on her. She had a new enemy now, the demon that consumed her love was her target and she would win. She wrapped a protective arm around the younger woman's waist and drifted off to sleep.

Emma woke up the next morning with the hangover from hell. She clenched her eyes shut as the sunlight from the open curtains blinded her. After blinking her eyes open, she sat up and looked around. The last thing she remembered was... being in the kitchen drinking.

'How did I get into bed?' She thought.

She remained frozen as she felt a body pressed up against hers. In a panic, she kicked the covers down revealing her fully clothed body. She sighed in relief and sent a silent prayer of thanks up to heaven. She slowly rolled over to face her bed mate and went slack jawed at the sight of the one and only ex Evil Queen. She watched silently as dark chocolate brown eyes fluttered open.

Regina smiled slightly and stroked Emma's cheek.

The younger woman flinched, but the mayor kept her hand in place, ever pushing the boundaries between them.

"You scared me, I was so worried about you." She whispered, keeping her eyes on the other woman's face.

"Y-you stayed with me last night? Did I call you?" Emma asked confused.

She ran her fingers through her tangled mane. She couldn't remember!

Regina watched as the woman frowned in concentration.

"I called you a few times and after being sent to your voicemail, yet again, I transported over and found you out cold in a puddle of vomit, a bottle in your hand and a sleeve of your shirt...soaked in blood." She explained.

Emma looked up at her in recognition and snapped her attention to her shirt. She was in a tank top now. That would mean, Regina...

She looked to the brunette once more before rolling out of bed.

"Emma, I think we need to talk." Regina said, following suit.

"Regina, I've got the hangover from hell and I could really use a shower and-" Emma started making excuses but was quickly cut off.

"Go ahead. I'm not going anywhere." The brunette said stubbornly.

Emma huffed frustratedly, gathered clean clothes and stormed into the bathroom. She wasn't sure how much the older woman knew. In her opinion she knew too much already. She dressed slowly, stalling the talk that was inevitable.

She made her way into the kitchen, not surprised to see Regina had obviously cleaned it in her absence.

* * *

A lonely tear trickled down her face. She felt as if she was being torn apart, she didn't know how else to cope with the broken pieces of her life. She felt a soft brush against her flowing locks and turned to face the brunette.

Regina saw the tear make it's way down the young woman's cheek and instinctively wrapped her arms around her.

"It's going to be alright Emma, we'll get through this." She whispered into her ear.

Emma was frozen, she hadn't let anyone touch her since her rape, but strangely, she felt safe in the older woman's embrace. It took a moment of the mayor holding her but she eventually relaxed and wrapped her arms around her.

They broke apart and just looked into each other's eyes, Regina held onto Emma's wrist, turned it over and softly ran a finger over the healed cuts.

"When I saw these, I knew they were self inflicted. We never had anything like this either back in The Enchanted Forest... this is all new to me. I want to understand why you do this." She said softly.

The blonde remained in silence. Trembling out of fear.

"When did you start throwing up? Why do you do this?" Regina asked.

Emma sighs and slumps into a chair at the table, in contemplation.

"You wouldn't understand. The things I've done ... you would hate me..." She said.

Regina sits across from her and shakes her head.

"No, please, I want to understand. Please tell me." She begs.

"I was seventeen and I was in a ... a situation that made me nauseas, when it was over I threw up and I felt relief radiate all over my body. After I remembered how calm I felt and I started making myself do it. I lost weight quickly and my friends began to tell me how jealous they were of me, so I kept doing it. It calms me. Whenever I feel like I'm in a panic, I just eat something, throw it up and I'm calm. I'm disgusting I know..." Emma explains, hanging her head.

She bared so much shame, she couldn't stand the look of disgust she was sure was going to cross the brunette's face.

* * *

Regina frowns and begins to cry. She knew Emma was keeping something from her but she wasn't going to push her. She needed to earn her trust. She places her hands over the blonde's, warming when she didn't pull away.

Emma's head snaps up to look at Regina and is surprised to see tears flowing down her face.

She had never shared so much of her life with someone before. She wanted to retreat inside herself but something deep inside told her she could trust the brunette.

"Oh baby ... you don't have to be alone..." Regina said in a hoarse voice.

_"Baby" _

The word sent Emma back in time to a night she had tried so hard to forget. She was back in that hotel room on the night of Henry's conception with some creep forcing himself inside of her. She went on autopilot and her eyes zeroed in on a pair of scissors on the table. She grabbed them and drug the blade against her skin again and again hastily.

It took a moment for Regina to register what was happening before she jumped into action.

"Emma stop!"

The blonde kept slicing away at her arm with a blank look on her face.

"Stop!"Regina shouted.

In her own mind Emma was in the shower, scrubbing the creep off her skin. Tears began flowing down her face, she was falling apart.

The mayor vanished away the scissors and applied pressure to the younger woman's wrist.

"Emma?" She asked fretfully.

Tears sprang to Regina's eyes once again. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to fix everything inside of Emma that was broken.

Emma snapped out of it and looked at Regina and down at her wrists, the blood dripping between Regina's fingers and back to dark chocolate brown eyes.

"OH MY GOD ... I-I'm sorry... I don't ... Oh my God..." She cried.

She began sobbing violently.

Regina shook her head as tears were flowing freely from both sets of eyes. She quickly healed the cuts and pulled Emma into a tight hug.

"You're not alone. I love you Emma, please, please let me help you." She sobbed, as she felt the younger woman cling onto her tightly.

* * *

**Review me **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: A brief look into Emma's strained relationship with her parents and a change in her relationship with Regina :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Drunken Confessions**

Regina and Emma are standing in the middle of the younger woman's kitchen, the mayor is working hard to heal the cuts but it's taking longer this time and she's growing concerned.

"Emma, you cut too deeply, I may have to take you to the hospital and get these stitched up." Regina says.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Regina." Emma repeats.

"Shh, it's going to be ok." The older woman soothes.

The two are so engrossed in their current action, neither hear the grating sound of metal as a key is pushed into the lock, nor do they hear the door being pushed open. They don't notice they have company until they hear:

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Snow shrieks, making her presence known.

Regina and Emma startle in surprise, turning their gazes to the raven haired woman.

"Calm down Snow we were just talking..." Emma says wearily.

"I see your pension for interrupting private moments hasn't changed over the years." Regina quips.

Snow studies her stepmother's close proximity to her daughter and looks around the kitchen her eyes locking on a pair of bloodied scissors on the counter, she zeroes in on the blood on her hands and Emma's wrist grasped in the older woman's hands.

"What did you do?!" Snow demanded accusingly.

Regina just rolls her eyes. Of course Snow would think she did this, they blame her for everything. She was certain, if they could they would blame her for global warming.

The blonde follows her mother's line of sight and notices the scissors and silently curses, she had thought Regina had vanished them out of the house completely. She feels panic set in and begins to fumble for words.

"She didn't do anything alright ... I ... I ..." Emma looks into the older woman's eyes, helplessly.

"I came over to pick up a few things for Henry and talk to Emma about some important matters, she was opening a package, the scissors slipped and she cut herself. I'm only healing her, I mean her no harm. I assure you." The mayor let the lie roll effortlessly from her lips.

Regina never once let her eyes leave Emma's. She watched as numerous emotions flashed behind them and she saw the anxiety begin to set in. She needed to get Snow the fuck out of there before the blonde truly lost it!

"Why do I feel like the both of you are lying to me?" Snow asks suspiciously.

'Fuck! Just leave!' Emma thought.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Emma asks.

"We haven't seen or heard from you in a few days, I came by to make sure you were alright." Her mother responds as if that's something she does on a regular basis.

"I'm fine." The blonde says dismissively.

She feels the walls begin to close in on her, she is in danger of having an anxiety attack.

Thankfully the mayor has managed to heal the cuts, she turns towards Snow and clears her throat.

"Snow if you don't mind I was trying to have a private conversation with Emma, you know where the door is..." She says, placing herself between Emma and the other woman.

"She's _my _daughter!" The raven haired woman snaps.

"Snow, just go. I'll call you later, ok?" Emma says.

Snow opens and closes her mouth a few times. She knew things were awkward between them transitioning from roommates to mother and daughter, but she didn't know things would be this difficult. She felt a stab of pain in her heart as she saw her daughter would rather be in the company of the ex "Evil Queen" than hers. She nodded and left without another word.

* * *

After the door was closed tight and locked once again, Emma released a breathe she hadn't realized she was holding. She couldn't take it. The pressure was building. Forgetting the brunette was there, she rushed towards the fridge and began pulling food out of it and placing it on the counter. She threw open the cabinets and began pulling food from them as well.

Regina watched in silence for a few moments before catching onto what was happening. She couldn't let her do this!

"Emma, what are you doing?" She asked, slowly walking towards the younger woman.

"I need to eat! You should go." Emma said, keeping her attention on arranging her food.

"No." Regina shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere." She said defiantly.

Emma looked at her and narrowed her eyes.

'Why can't she be like everyone else and just leave me?' She thought.

"Fine! I'll leave!" Emma yelled.

She brushed past the brunette, tugged on shoes, grabbed a sweater and stormed out.

* * *

Regina wanted to follow after the blonde and ask her who hurt her and why she hurts herself, but she didn't want to risk pushing her over the edge so she waited and waited. Eventually she went back to the mansion, so she could be home in time for Henry's arrival after school. That's where she stayed until late evening when she got a phone call...

"Mayor Mills!" Red said.

"Yes?"

"Could you come down to Granny's ... shit! Emma! ..." Red dropped the phone.

That was all that needed to be said.

Regina called up to Henry, shrugged on a coat, grabbed her keys, dropped Henry off at Snow's and headed to Granny's. She wasn't prepared for the sight she saw when she got there, Emma was sloppily drunk and she was sure, she couldn't remember her own name at that point.

"Why the hell did you let her drink this much?" The older woman hissed.

"Look at her!" Red said, pointing at her friend. "You think I could've controlled her? I tried!"

Regina picked up the blonde's sweater and helped her into it.

"She kept talking about you ... that's why I called you instead of her parents..." Red said quietly.

"Thank you." Regina said softly.

She snapped her fingers in front of the younger woman's face.

"Emma! I need you to walk ok?" She said slowly.

Emma blinked up at her through heavy lids and smiled goofily at her, hiccuping and nodding.

The mayor helped her up, led her to the car and helped her inside. She rushed around to the drivers seat, started the car and headed back to the mansion.

When she pulled into the driveway she noticed the younger woman was out cold.

"Dammit, Emma!" Regina cursed.

She teleported them both into her en suite bathroom, right into the shower. She vanished their clothing, tried not to allow her eyes to wander on the blonde's half naked body and turned the spray on to warm.

The younger woman sputtered awake, looking around confused.

"Where ... uhn ... where?" Emma asked drunkenly.

"Don't try to talk Emma." Regina commanded, but not rudely.

"Gina?" Emma slurred.

"Shh, I'm here. Just stand under the spray." The older woman said softly.

"I'm so-sorry!" Emma said as she began to sob.

She slid from the brunette's arms to the floor of the shower and begin to wail like an infant.

The cries Regina heard coming from the blonde were unbearable.

"Emma, what happened to you?" Regina asked, crouching down beside her.

She knew she was taking advantage of her love's drunken state but she couldn't stand her pain any longer.

Emma looked into her eyes and shook her head.

"Please tell me." Regina pleaded.

"I can't ok?! I just can't!" Emma cried.

"Why do you cut yourself? Why are you hurting yourself?" The brunette pressed again.

Emma wrapped her arms around her knees.

"H- Henry's f- father ... rape!" She blurted out, hugging her knees closer to her.

Regina stared at the younger woman confused for a moment when it all clicked together.

She pulled the blonde into her arms and held her tightly, trying to ignore the delicious sensation of their wet bodies pressed together.

* * *

After drying off and finding comfortable clothing, Regina put a sobered up Emma in her bed.

"Did you ever tell anyone?" The mayor asked.

"No, I couldn't. It was my fault." Emma said.

"Emma it wasn't your fault." Regina said firmly, looking into her eyes.

"Yes it was. You don't know what I was doing..." She said.

"So tell me." Regina pressed.

"I can't! Not tonight." The younger woman said.

The ex "Evil Queen" nodded, she would let this go, for now. She got ready to climb off the bed to leave the blonde to sleep when she felt a hand reach for hers.

"Please don't leave me. Please stay with me." Emma begged.

Regina silently lifted the covers and got under them next to the blonde and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Emma immediately felt safe in the older woman's embrace. Safer than she'd ever felt before. That was her last thought before she fell asleep.

* * *

**Review me :) my dears. Things may start to pick up from here. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This one is a shortie. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless my dears.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Take Care of You**

The nightmare occured once more as it did on most nights Emma managed to fall asleep without the help of alcohol to lull her unconcious.

_The man growled and lunged at her after she delivered a strong kick to his chest and punched her square in the face. _

_"You will not try that again whore!" He snapped. _

_"NO! STOP! PLEASE!" She screamed. _

_"I have not had my fill of your services, you have to earn every dollar..." He husked as he pinned her beneath him once more. _

"NO! GET OFF OF ME! NOOO!" Emma shot up screaming into the darkness.

Her heart was pounding in her chest and she was breathing heavily.

Instantly a light was flicked on and she felt arms around her, she fought to pull away.

"NO!" She shrieked.

"Emma, shh, sweetheart it's just me, Regina, it's just me and you." Regina soothed

"Regina?" Emma gasped.

"Yes. Emma you're safe now." Regina said, as she felt the young woman relax in her arms.

The mayor helped the blonde settle back down into the pillows and remained silent as she heard Emma's breathing even out. After a few minutes of silence Regina turned the lamp on her bedside table off and let her eyes adjust to the darkness. She reguarded the younger woman beside her and absentmindedly played with a few silky strands of soft, platinum locks.

"Emma?" She called in a whisper.

"Yes?" The blonde answered, turning over so she could face the brunette.

"Will you tell me what your nightmare was about?" Regina asked.

"...It was about my rape..." Emma said in a distant voice.

"Tell me what happened?" The older woman asked, snuggling closer to the sheriff.

"I..." Emma took a deep breathe in and released it. "I...went with him willingly. We got a room at a cheap motel and that's where h- it happened. I was all for it but something about him gave me the creeps. I tried to put my clothes back on and he slapped me across the face. He pinned my wrists above my head, forced my legs apart and...I tried to fight him off, I kicked him, I scratched, I screamed. He punched me in the face and pinned me down again. It hurt, everything hurt. By the time he finished I was bleeding. I went home, got into the shower and scrubbed my skin raw." The younger woman said, sniffing as tears streamed down her face.

"Oh Emma." Regina croaked as her voice broke.

Her heart was broken for the blonde and she wished she could find the man who had done those things and reign down an unholy hell upon him. She wanted to erase all the pain and brokenness that was Emma Swan.

"No one will ever hurt you like that again Emma." Regina said promisingly.

Emma just nodded and snuggled impossibly closer to the brunette. She found a great solace in the ex Evil Queen's arms. She never expected to ever find comfort apart from her eating disorder and self harm, here she'd found it in the arm of her once enemy. She felt loved for the first time in her life, she actually felt it. She knew she had feelings for the mayor, she wouldn't deny it, not anymore. She had never known love and she thought she could never love, but something deep down told her she could love the ex Evil Queen.

* * *

Regina watched the younger woman pick at her food uninterestedly, over the lip of her coffee cup as she sipped gingerly.

"Emma?" The brunette asked, getting the blonde's attention.

"Hm?" Emma looked up at the mayor.

"I was just thinking...perhaps you should stay here for awhile." Regina said, placing her coffee cup on the table.

Emma's mouth dropped open.

'She can't be serious?!' She thought.

Regina watched as many emotions crossed the woman's features, fear being the most prominent.

"Hell no!" Emma blurted out.

The brunette crossed her arms and locked her eyes on the younger woman's green orbs, "Why on earth not?" She asked.

"Because!" The blonde shouted.

"Why?" Regina pressed.

Emma huffed in irritation and looked away from the mayor.

"I'm scared." She whispered, hanging her head.

Regina stood and walked around to the other end of the table, perching herself beside the blonde, lifting her chin up with her fingertips.

"Emma, you know I would never hurt you."

"Not anymore." She added after she earned a look from the younger woman." I love you. I want to help you. Please stay for awhile, I couldn't bear it if something happened to you. I'll take care of you."The older woman spoke softly, never taking her gaze off of Emma's.

The blonde froze in her seat. She had never heard a declaration of love so truthful then the one that had been spoken by the mayor. No one had ever offered to take care of her before.

"You're the only person who has seen what I can be like. The only one who has stayed..." Emma mumbled. "But I don't want you to see how it gets when the panic sets in, when I'm eating everything I can get my hands on...No one should have to witness that." She said, shaking her head.

"Emma I have seen you in the middle of a binge, you cut right in front of me and I haven't left. You don't have to be alone anymore and if you stay here you won't be." The brunette says. "Please say you'll stay?" Regina begs.

"But I'm disgusting" The blonde argues.

Regina shakes her head, "No you're broken and I intend to fix you."

Tears break free from behind the young womans eyes. She fears both letting Regina in completely and losing her because she can't be fixed. She sniffs and shakes her head.

"What about Henry?"

"He'll be pleased. He knows I love you." Regina said assuringly.

Emma nodded. She would stay for awhile. She just wondered how long it would be before the brunette discovered she was beyond repair, gave up and broke her heart. She had long ago convinced herself that she was broken and no one would ever fix her.

But she didn't know how headstrong the mayor truly was. She didn't know once Regina Mills set her mind to something she made damn sure to do whatever it took to get it. And Regina wanted Emma and she wanted to fix the very heart of her that was broken.

* * *

**Review me :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Damage**

Emma and Regina had fallen asleep in the mayor's bed, Emma had just had the nightmare and while Regina was trying to calm her down she fell asleep with her. As the morning approached, Emma is once again plagued with the nightmare. Emma gets up in a panic, startling Regina awake and she catches Emma running to the bathroom, she follows Emma into the bathroom.

"Emma you don't have to do this, I'm here for you." Regina pleads.

Emma looks at Regina and says "I don't want to..." She says kneeling in front of the toilet.

Regina watches with wide eyes as Emma turns green and spews dinner into the toilet, clutching her stomach.

Emma stands up on wobbly legs, she groans and then throws up again.

Regina had never been good with puke, she gags slightly but quickly composes herself, moving swiftly to hold the younger woman's hair out of her face and rubs her back.

"It's ok Emma, it's ok." The older woman soothes.

The blonde flushes the toilet and sits on the toilet seat lid, placing her head in her hands.

Regina runs a cloth under warm water, rings it out and presses it to her forehead. She wraps an arm around the blonde's waist and helps her back to bed, laying down next to her and cuddling her. Emma drifts back to sleep shortly afterwards, exhaustion written across her features. Regina lays awake, watching her for a few minutes before getting up and quietly leaving the room. She walks the halls of the mansion before descending the stairs and making her way into the kitchen. She looks around thoughtfully for a few moments before walking over to the fridge and opening it, pulling out containers of food, she repeats the process with the freezer and all of the cabinets. She surveys all the foods on the countertop the younger woman could possibly binge on before vanishing them away. She looks around once more before heading back upstairs and climbing back into bed, smiling when Emma snuggles closer to her.

* * *

The next morning they sit in silence sipping coffee and glancing at each other.

Regina places her coffee cup on the table, looks into the blonde's beautiful green eyes and sighs.

"Emma?"

"Huh?" The younger woman asks, blinking.

"What was that last night?" Regina asks.

Emma clears her throat and squirms uncomfortably in her seat. She looks down and traces patterns on the varnished table top. She sighs before answering.

"I had a panic attack...because of the nightmare and it made me sick..." She mumbles.

"Does that happen a lot?" Regina asks curiously.

"Not all the time...most nights I'll just wake up from it and eat the kitchen and throw up..." She says, laying her head on the table.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. I'm not judging you." The older woman says softly.

Emma raises her head up and smiles at the brunette, "Thank you...for everything."

"You're welcome." The older woman says, smiling back. "I have something to tell you..." She adds.

"What?" Emma asks nervously.

"I made you a doctors appointment." Regina says, running her index fingertip along the lip of her coffee cup.

Green eyes bug out and pale pink lips part.

"You can't be serious..." The blonde chokes out.

"I'm quite serious." The brunette says.

"I DON'T NEED A DOCTOR REGINA!" The younger woman shouts, pushing away from the table and standing, crossing her arms across her front.

"You most certainly do, you don't know what damage you've done to your body Emma!" Regina retorts.

Emma huffs and her arms fall to her side. All she could think about was the last time she went to the doctor because of this problem and how they hospitalized her and didn't let her leave until they fattened her up. She couldn't go through that again!

"Fine." She says.

"Afterwards we'll stop by your place to pick up some things. Henry will be so excited and tonight we'll have a real family dinner." The older woman says.

Emma nods and heads upstairs to take a shower and gather her thoughts. While she stood under the hot spray of the shower, she let her thoughts wonder to how for the past two nights she had slept in the mayor's bed, in the mayo'rs arms and not once had the brunette tried anything.

'Chivalry isn't dead after all' She thought to herself.

After getting dressed she went downstairs so the older woman could shower and dress in peace.

* * *

On the way to the hospital Regina can feel the nervousness radiating off of Emma's body. She reaches over and squeezes her hand.

"Regina?" Emma asks.

"What is it Emma?"The brunette asks worriedly.

"Will you stay with me? In the appointment, I mean?" Emma asks, looking at their fingers locked together.

"Of course."The older woman says.

When they walk up to the nurses station, still holding hands, the nurse's mouth drops open.

"Mayor Mills, sheriff ... Uh?" The nurse fumbles for words.

"We have an appointment with Dr. Whale, under the name Swan." Regina says.

"Oh! Just sign in Sheriff Swan and the Dr. will be right with you." The nurse says.

Emma notices her hand still in Regina's and wasn't sure if she wanted to let go or not. In all honestly it felt natural, like they had been doing it for years. Emma signed in and sat next to the older woman only to start bouncing in her seat. She didn't know what to expect. After a few minutes the nurse called her name and led her to the back to take her vitals and place her in a room. She only let go of Regina's hand to be weighed and have her blood pressure taken. She slipped her hand back into the brunette's as they were led down the hall and placed in a room.

"Strip from the waist up and put on the gown, the Dr. will be with you shortly." The nurse said before she left.

Emma sat on the examination table drumming her fingers along it's edge when the Dr. opened the door.

"Emma, Mayor Mills." Dr. Whale said in greeting. "I was more than a little surprised when you called and scheduled the appointment for her Mayor Mills." He said, smirking at the brunette.

"Just get on with it." Regina snapped.

"Yes, Emma if you'll lie back please." The Dr. requested, squeezing hand sanitizer into his palm.

The Dr. pushed the hem of the gown up until it reached the undersides of the blonde's breasts. He took his stethoscope from around his neck and placed it in his ears, blowing on the end and placing it on her chest.

"Take a few deep breathes for me." He said.

Emma did as asked and layed silent.

"Good. Now I want you to tell me if anything hurts." He said as he began pressing on her abdomen.

She winced and hissed when he pressed around her stomach.

"Sit up please." He asked.

The blonde sat up and looked over to Regina silently asking her to come to her. The older woman sat beside her on the table and looked at the doctor expectantly.

Dr. Whale took his penlight out of his pocket and flashed it in both of Emma's eyes before writing something down in her chart. He pressed his fingers along the column of the younger woman's throat, before turning around and grabbing a tongue depressor.

"Say ah." He said.

"Ahhhhh..."Emma said.

The doctor pressed down her tongue and shined the penlight looking in the back of her throat. He squeezed hand sanitizer into his palms and rubbed his hands together vigorously.

"Right. Ok, I need to test your urine and have some blood drawn." He said before leaving the room.

* * *

After completing her lab work, Emma and Regina sat on the couch in the Dr's office waiting for him to return with the results. The younger woman was a nervous wreck by this point.

"He didn't say anything. Fuck!" Emma said, getting up and pacing the floor. "What if... what if it's really bad?" She asked outloud.

Regina watches as the blonde begins to wear a hole in the Dr's carpet before sighing and grabbing her hand, pulling her down beside her.

"Relax Emma, whatever he says, we'll get through it together." She says, kissing the blonde's temple.

The younger woman exhales and relaxes.

"Ok." She says shakily.

After a few more minutes the Dr. enters the room.

"I've got good news and bad news." He says waving her chart around.

"What's the bad news?" Regina asks.

"The bad news is ... she has a heart murmur, low blood pressure, low electrolytes, keytones in her urine, low urine output, near kidney failure, she's twenty-five pounds underweight and scarring at the back of her throat." The Dr. says listing off the bad news.

The brunette clenches her eyes shut, shook her head and swallowed deeply.

"Where the hell is the good news in all of that?" She asks wearily.

"Most of that can be undone if she stops making herself vomit." The Dr. says.

Emma just sits silently with her head hung.

'I thought I had it under control. How did I let it get this far' She thought.

It was a total wake up call.

"I'm not going to a clinic if that's what you're about to suggest." The blonde finally speaks up.

"Emma..." Regina says.

"No ... no I can't go through with that again. I-I'll see someone, I'll do whatever you want...just please" The younger woman's voice breaks as she begs.

The older woman nods and stands up, pulling Emma up with her.

"Thank you Dr." Regina says, leading Emma out of the office behind her.

* * *

On the way back to the mansion. they stopped by Emma's apartment to pick up some things. When they got back to the mansion Henry was waiting for them.

"Emma!" He ran to her and gave her a tight hug.

"Hey kid." The younger woman said.

"Hey mom." He said, turning to the older woman and hugging her too.

"Hello Henry." Regina said.

"Is Emma moving in?" Henry asked looking at the large duffel in his blonde mother's hand.

Emma looked at Regina, silently communicating she didn't want to give their son false hope.

"For awhile Henry." The brunette answered.

"Awesome!" He said excitedly.

"Emma?" Henry asked.

"Yeah?" She said patiently.

"Who's my father?" Henry asked.

"Henry!" Regina rebuked.

"What?" He asked in a tone he must have adopted from the blonde.

The older woman watched as Emma stood frozen, staring at their son. She leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"You don't have to tell him Emma."

Emma shook her head.

"Henry ... your father ... the thing is... I-I ... He's dead!" Emma said, before running up the stairs.

Henry looked at his older mother and frowned.

"I didn't mean to make her upset..." He said with a pout.

"I'll go check on her, Why don't you call Granny's and order out?" Regina said as she ascended the stairs.

She opened the door to her bedroom to find Emma in a heap on the floor shaking and crying. She knelt down beside her and pulled her into her arms.

"It's ok sweetheart, shh, it's ok." Regina murmured.

"I couldn't tell him! I fucking lied to him Regina!" Emma cried.

"One day you'll tell him the truth, but for now we need to concentrate on getting you better." The older woman says.

* * *

The rest of the evening went by without a hitch. They had a nice dinner at the table and to anyone peeking into the window they looked the part of a real family.

Regina sat silently watching as the younger woman and their son interacted, she felt so full of joy at that moment. She hoped Emma would remain a permanent part of their lives.

Henry excused himself to bed at 8:30 and the blonde and brunette retired to the sitting room, sipping some wine and staring at each other when they heard harsh knocking at the door.

"Regina! We know you have Emma!" James voice boomed.

"Fuck! No!" Emma groaned as she followed the older woman to the door.

When Regina opened the door Snow rushed towards Emma and pulled her into a tight hug.

The blonde tapped her mother.

"Can't breathe." She wheezed out.

"Sorry!" The raven haired woman said, loosening her hold.

"We were so worried about you." James said.

"Relax she didn't kidnap me..." Emma says.

"Then why are you here?" Snow asks.

"She's helping me!" The blonde says exasperated.

"By holding you hostage?" Her father asks.

"Oh for fuck sake! I didn't kidnap her! If you'll kindly leave my house before you wake my son..." Regina snaps.

Emma saw it before Regina noticed she had done it.

The brunette had accidently conjured a fire ball and was aiming it right at the King and Queen.

The blonde moved to stand between them as her parents drew swords and the Evil Queen's hand reared back.

"Regina?" Emma said softly, linking her fingers with the brunette's.

The older woman blinked and put the fire ball out.

"My apologies." She said looking away shamefacedly.

"I'll meet you guys for lunch tomorrow. Goodnight." The younger woman said as she all but pushed her parents out the door and slammed it in their faces.

"Emma..." The older woman began.

Emma shook her head, and grabbed Regina's hand leading her up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Shh, let's go to sleep. It's been a long day."

* * *

**I hope this holds ya'll over until I get back from my vacation my dears. Love me :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Denial No More**

Emma had just unpacked the last of her things in the space Regina had made for her in her walk-in closet. She placed her suitcase on a shelf and exited the closet, closing the door behind her. She leaned against the the door as she studied the brunette's expert movements as she made the bed.

Regina looked up at Emma and smiled at her. She was more than happy that after offering up her guest room, the blonde opted at sleeping with her. It wasn't without difficulty, but she managed to tap down her desire for the younger woman's body. She fluffed the last pillow and placed it on the bed. She moved over to the blonde and gazed into her green orbs.

"What are you thinking about?" The brunette asked.

"I was just wondering why..." Emma said.

She found herself getting lost in the depth of older woman's dark chocolate brown eyes.

"Why what?" Regina asked.

"I was wondering why you're doing all of this. You're not gaining anything from it..."The blonde said, biting her bottom lip.

"I mean what are you getting out of this?" Emma asked.

The brunette stepped closer into the younger woman's personal space, never once breaking their eye contact.

"It may have escaped you, Miss Swan, but I happen to be very much in love with you." Regina said, her voice dropping an octave.

With that statement hanging in the air between them, the older woman stepped even closer to the blonde, placed her hands on her hips, drew her flush against her and kissed her soundly on the mouth.

Emma froze. She hadn't allowed herself to be touched so intimately since the night of her rape. She couldn't deny she had always wondered what it would be like to have the older woman's lips molded against hers. Now she knew. The brunette's lips were as soft as the inside of a rose petal and tasted like berries. 'Yum!' she thought. She melted into the kiss with equal fervor after a moments hesitation. She wrapped her arms around Regina's neck, deepening the kiss, sighing as their tongues began to dance together.

When they broke apart both women were panting and blushing.

Emma clears her throat and tries to regulate her breathing.

"Soo...uh...?"She begins and falters, finding herself speechless.

Regina just smiles and brushes some of the errant strands of golden silk out of her eyes behind her ear.

"Emma how do you feel about me?" The brunette asks.

"I feel safe with you, I know you won't hurt me...but I'm broken and you-"

The older woman silences her by placing her index finger against her lips.

"Just tell me how you feel Emma." Regina whispers.

"I love you too. I've been in denial for awhile, thinking I don't deserve you..."The blonde says, looking to the floor.

The brunette forces her to meet her gaze once more.

"Did you fear your feelings wouldn't be returned?" She asks.

Emma nods.

"Well they are dear, you can be in denial no more." The older woman says, cupping her face in her hands.

The younger woman smiles wholeheartedly and makes no move to step out of the brunette's arms.

"I will wait until you're ready Emma." Regina says.

This surprises the blonde. How patient Regina is being with her and how she has continued to be there for her despite her trying to force the woman away. She could progressively feel herself mending back together.

"Thank you." Emma says quietly.

They pull apart after a few moments and continue looking into each other eyes. Yes they were definitely in love.

* * *

"Shall I make you breakfast?" Regina asked.

The younger woman shook her head.

The brunette frowned.

"Emma...YOU ARE NOT FAT-" Regina began.

The blonde giggled and squeezed her hand.

"It's not that I don't want to eat, I just promised Snow and Charming I'd have breakfast with them. You can expect me to return quickly though." Emma said.

The older woman rolled her eyes, she seemed to constantly forget that she would have to continually put up with those two idiots because they were the parents of her love.

"Hurry back." She said with a pout.

"I will." Emma said.

She stepped forward and placed a soft kiss to the brunette's lips. Then she shrugged on her jacket and headed out the door.

When the door closed behind the younger woman, Regina sighed.

* * *

When Emma slid into the booth across from her parents, she felt the anxiety creep in just a little bit more. She was nervous and she suddenly felt like a teenager that had been caught sneaking around with a boy her parents had forbade her to see. Her eyes danced from her mother to her father and she swallowed deeply.

"Hey." The blonde said.

"Hey? You go missing from your apartment for a couple days, don't answer our phone calls, we find you at _Regina's_ and all you have to say is 'hey'?!" Snow snapped.

"What are you doing staying with her anyways?" James asked.

Emma rolled her eyes and sighed. She couldn't think what to tell them. She didn't know what to tell them without telling them too much.

"I told you last night, she's helping me with something." The blonde said quietly.

"What? What could she help you with? Why would you go to her instead of your own parents?" Her mother asked.

'Fuck, this grew intense quickly' Emma thought.

"Emma, do you have any idea how worried your mother and I were?" Her father asked.

"No, but I figured it out when you barged into Regina's last night accusing her of kidnapping me!" The blonde snapped.

"Emma..." Her mother started.

"No, you guys don't get to do this." Emma said, shaking her head.

"Emma, honey that's not fair." Her father said.

"You know what isn't fair? You two threw me into a magical closet and sent me here alone without a second thought! That's not fair. You gained your memory back and realized who I was and now you demand to have a relationship with me after twenty-eight years. That's not fair." The blonde said crossing her arms.

"Emma, we are sorry..." Snow said, as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

James nodded and placed an arm around his wife's shoulder.

"I understand that, but I need time. I need to get myself together. We lost those years, they're gone, but we have each other now. You guys just can't expect it to be all happy and bubbly. Ok?" Emma said as she slid her hands across the table and grasped her mother's.

Snow nodded and smiled half heartedly. She cleared her throat and wiped her tears.

"Should we order then?"

The thought of food made Emma's stomach roll. She knew if she ate it she would throw it up. She couldn't stand the sight of herself.

"I'll just have a large hot chocolate." She said.

Snow raised an eyebrow.

"Emma, you're not eating! Are you feeling alright? You're looking quite thin" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine." The blonde said.

"You look a little pale... Paler than usual." Her father said.

"I'm really ok guys..." Emma said.

"Ok, ok we'll stop." Her mother said.

They enjoyed the rest of their breakfast in a comfortable silence. Looking up at one another from time to time, smiling.

* * *

The younger woman walked into the mansion and sighed a sigh of relief. She couldn't endure much more of her parents questions on the way she looked and asking her if she was coming down with something. She all but ran from the restaurant.

"Emma?" The brunette called to her.

"Yeah, it's me." The blonde said, removing her jacket and hanging it up.

She walked into the kitchen to see that the brunette had already begun preparing dinner.

"How was it?" Regina asked, while she concentrated on slicing up some celery and throwing it into the pot.

"It was...uh...ok I guess." Emma said.

The older woman looked up at her and her face fell.

"What happened?" The brunette asked.

"I kind of went off on them, Snow cried, then they spent the rest of the time asking me why I was so thin and asking if I was sick or something..." The blonde said.

Regina nodded in understanding.

"They love you Emma." She said.

"I know." The blonde said, pursing her lips.

The older woman finished throwing all the ingredients into the slow cooker. She wiped her hands on her apron before removing it and tossing it onto the counter. She walked over to Emma and laced their fingers together.

"Let's go lay down. We have some time before Henry get's home from school and dinner is finished." She says softly.

The brunette leads the way to their bedroom in silence. They lay on the bed facing each other. She caresses Emma's cheek as they cuddle.

The younger womans sighs in contentment and smiles.

"This was a very good idea." She says.

"Emma?"

"Hm?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Regina asks.

"I would love to." Emma says, her face breaking into a smile.

* * *

**Review me my dears :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: It's gonna get a little dark again, at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Sunset**

Regina's eyes popped open at the first sign of the dawn of a new day. It wasn't just any day, it was _the _day. She was taking Emma out on a date and she wanted everything to be perfect. It had been nearly a week since the younger woman had been staying there and she was more than delighted having her there. She rolled over to face the blonde and smiled as she watched her sleep peacefully. She traced her index finger softly along Emma's jawline, before stroking her thumb against her puckered bottom lip.

Olive green eyes fluttered open before focusing on dark chocolate brown. Emma smiled as she caught the older woman's retreating hand, pressing a kiss to it. "Good morning." She said sleepily.

"Good morning." The brunette said.

The two women laid in silence, staring into each other's eyes. They smiled and leaned in, startled apart, when a light knock sounded at the bedroom door.

"Mom? Emma? Are you guys awake?" Henry asked.

Emma blushed and sat up against the headboard, drawing her knees up to her chest.

Regina frowned as she noticed a change in the younger woman before assuring Henry that they were awake.

Moments later their son entered the room, climbed into the bed and made himself comfortable between them.

"Good morning mom's." He said cheekily.

"Good morning Henry." The older woman said lovingly.

"Good morning kid." His blonde mother said, stifling a yawn and ruffling his hair.

Henry looked between his brunette and blonde mother, noticing the blush on the younger woman's face. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No!" Emma said unconvincingly.

The boy smirked and the younger woman swore he was all Regina at that moment."Uh huh..." He said suspiciously.

"Right, uh, I'll go downstairs and get started on breakfast." Emma said, throwing the covers off of her body and straightening her t-shirt over her short shorts.

The brunette caught a peek of the younger woman's ass and subconsiously licked her lips.

* * *

Regina walked into the kitchen to see the blonde placing an omelette onto a plate. She stepped up to the younger woman and grabbed the skillet out of her hand, placing it in the sink, before trapping the blonde between her body and the counter, causing their hips to be pressed together. The brunette nearly groaned at the contact.

"I didn't get my morning kiss, Emma." The older woman purred seductively.

Emma swallowed audibly. She felt the sexual tension hanging heavily in the air between them. She placed her hands on the brunette's hips and looked into her eyes, "I'm sorry." She said playfully. She wrapped her arms around the older woman's waist, tilted her head and closed her lips onto the full ones in front of her.

Regina laced her fingers into the younger woman's curls and returned the kiss with fervor. After a few moments of discovering the blonde's mouth she released her. "Much better." She said breathily.

Emma ran her fingers through her hair, blushing and clearing her throat. "Henry! Breakfast!" She called. She stepped away from the older woman to head out of the kitchen, but paused when she felt soft fingers enclose her hand.

"Aren't you eating breakfast with us?" The brunette asked.

"I'm not hungry." The blonde said.

Regina pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes.

"I'll eat lunch at Granny's, I promise." The younger woman said in surrender.

"I could bring you something at the station and we can have lunch together." The older woman suggested.

The younger woman just suspected the brunette just wanted to be there in case she couldn't keep her meal down, in case she needed her. She had thrown up less in her week at the older woman's house than she had in months. She wasn't sure how or why, but every moment she spent with Regina and everytime she was in her arms, she felt better.

"Alright." Emma said quietly, backing out of the kitchen.

She ascended the stairs, entered their bedroom and showered. She dressed and headed downstairs to see the brunette off to work with a mug of coffee and kiss.

* * *

The hours ticked by agonizingly slow for Emma and Regina as they counted down the hours until five pm.

They younger woman found herself turning into an unraveling ball of energy by four forty-five. It was really happening! She was going on a date with Regina Mills the ex Evil Queen! The love of her life. She turned off her computer, pushed away from her desk and glanced around the station once more before leaving.

The older woman seemed to look up at her clock for what seemed like the one hundredth time. Time was ticking by so slowly. She couldn't wait for her evening with Emma. She had planned a perfect evening and she hoped it would be unforgettable for the blonde. Finally her clock stroke five. She nearly ran from her office!

* * *

The two women met in the foyer.

"Hey." Emma said shyly.

"Hello Emma." Regina said.

The brunette stepped closer to the younger woman and pulled her flush against her. She just wanted to hold her.

The blonde's breathe hitched and a blush instantly flooded her pale cheeks. Her eyes dropped to the floor as she sighed contentedly. "So uh is there a requirement on the clothing for this evening?" She asked after a few moments.

"It's warm out you can wear whatever you choose. I know you'll look stunning." The older woman said.

Emma reluctantly pulled away from the brunette, but continued looking into her warm dark eyes. "I'm going to go get ready in the guest room then." She said, as she began backing away towards the stairs.

Regina watched as Emma went up the stairs and sighed. She really was in love with the blonde. She headed up the stairs and entered their bedroom, laid out her clothes and hopped into the shower.

When the older woman took a look at the blonde she didn't attempt to hide the fact she was gawking. The younger woman was wearing a white strapless sundress with a sweetheart neckline, white sandals and her hair straight, hanging over her left shoulder. She was beautiful! More beautiful than the brunette had ever seen her.

'Gorgeous.' Regina thought.

The blonde took in the brunette's apparel from the feet up. She was clad in black sandals, black skinny jeans and a red halter top. It was the most relaxed the younger woman had ever seen her. The way the skinny jeans hugged the older woman's legs made the younger woman feel a knot in the pit of her stomach. She looked hot!

'So sexy' Emma thought.

"You look...wow!" Emma said speechlessly.

"Thank you. You look beautiful." Regina said.

"Soo...where are we going?" The blonde asked.

"That my dear is a surprise." The older woman said with a grin.

They got into the brunette's car and headed to their destination.

Regina decided to take them on a picnic at her private beach and take a horseback ride at sunset. The drive there was silent but not uncomfortably so. When they got there the older woman laid out a blanket and worked a little magic causing their meal to appear.

Emma's mouth dropped open. It was beautiful. She felt so treasured knowing the careful planning she knew the brunette must have put into it.

The older woman popped open a bottle of wine, poured two glasses and stuck the bottle on ice. She handed one to the blonde and smiled. "What do you think?" She asked.

The blonde took a sip of her wine, set the glass down in the warm sand beside her and looked out into the water. "It's incredible, all of it. Thank you for bringing me here." She said quietly.

The brunette slid closer to the younger woman and cupped her face in her hands, kissing her softly. "You're welcome." She murmured against the blondes mouth.

The blonde wrapped her arms around the older woman's neck and pressed their lips back together. She sighed blissfully as their lips began their familiar rythym.

Regina ended up on her back with the blonde stradding her and her hands began to roam. She smiled into the kiss as she felt the younger woman respond. She ran her hands up and down Emma's body, squeezing at her sides.

Emma broke the kiss, sat up and climbed off of the brunette. She scratched at her head nervously. "Uh...sorry..." She said, looking to the water.

"It's ok Emma, I know you're not ready." The older woman said.

The younger woman snapped her head in Regina's direction. "But I really want to. It's just...I'm afraid." She said softly.

Regina grasped the blonde's face gently and looked her directly in the eye. "I would never hurt you Emma. I meant it when I said I'd wait for you." She said reassuringly.

"I know..." The younger woman said with a sigh. She grinned widely and pecked the older woman's nose. "But we can still make out!"

"You're such a tease." Regina said shaking her head.

They sat holding hands and watching the waves break against the sand for several minutes.

The brunette stood abruptly and held out her hand for the blonde. When the blonde grabbed her hand, she pulled her to her feet.

"Are we leaving?" Emma asked confused.

"No darling, it's time for part two of the evening." Regina said lovingly.

"Part two?" The blonde repeated somewhat dumbly.

"Come along." The older woman said mysteriously.

They walked a ways down the beach before coming to a stop in front of a big red horse. The brunette paused when she felt the younger woman stop in her tracks.

"It's ok Emma." The older woman said soothingly, patting the blonde's hand. She walked over to the horse and patted it's side and looked back at the younger woman with a large smile. "This is Red. She's a nice girl, aren't you Red?" She said cooing at the animal. The horse neighed happily and nuzzled againt the older woman. She gave the horse another pat and walked back over to Emma. "Part two of our date is a horseback ride along the water's edge during sunset." She beamed.

Emma swallowed nervously as she looked at the beast with ill disguised trepidation. She took a deep breathe and smiled. "As long as I'm with you I don't care what we do."

They mounted the horse and rode along the water's edge. The younger woman held onto the brunette tightly as they trotted along the water. They stopped and watched the sunset in contentment. The blonde kissed the older woman's neck. "Thank you. This was the perfect date. I love you." She said.

"I love you too Emma.I hope there will be many more." Regina said.

* * *

**_The next day..._**

He was a stranger, everyone knew that the moment he walked into Granny's. Ruby found him irresistible. He had a handsome face and a huge upper body build. He screamed sex on legs! She nearly tripped over herself rushing up to his table to serve him.

"Hi, welcome to Granny's I'm Ruby and I'll be tending to your needs this morning." She said.

"Hello Ruby. I'm Gaston. I'd like a cup of coffee for now please." He said.

"I'll be right back with that." Ruby said.

Gaston looked around the restaurant boredly.

'Quaint little town' He thought.

He was just about to return his attention to his newspaper when blonde curls caught his eye. It was her! He'd never forget her. The way she begged and cried for help. He was getting excited just thinking about it. He never knew what happened to her when he left her bleeding on that trashy motel floor. Pure coincidence to cross paths with her again. As he watched the brunette smile and hand the blonde a cup to go, he had already planned to have her again before he left StoryBrooke. His thoughts were interrupted when Ruby returned with his coffee.

"Here you go. Sorry about the wait. Are you ready to order?" She asked.

"Who is she?" Gaston asked.

"Who's who?' The waitress asked.

"The blonde who just left. What's her name?" He asked.

"Oh the Sheriff? Her name is Emma." Ruby said.

"And where might I find her?" Gaston asked.

"The Sheriff station is just across the street." The waitress explained, pointing.

"Thank you Ruby." Gaston said with a wolfish grin.

"You're welcome. Can I get you anything else?" She asked.

"No that'll be all.I really must be going. I have to stop by and say hello to and old friend." He said.

Ruby shrugged and walked away after the man paid her and left.

Gaston snuck into the Sheriff station and locked the door behind him. He hated to be interrupted. He walked down the hall towards the light at the end and rubbed his hands together when he saw she was alone.

Emma turned when she heard footsteps at the doorway of her office and froze when she saw who was standing there. "You?" She asked shakily.

"Hello _Emma _it's been a longtime, almost eleven years. You still look so delicious." Gaston said, appraising her body.

The blonde swallowed and backed away as he moved closer. She reached for her gun and cursed herself when she remembered she hardly carried it. "Stay away from me!" She screamed.

The man threw his head back and laughed. He rushed up to her, wrapped his hand around her throat and squeezed. He became more aroused at the choking sounds she made. "I will have you now!" He yelled. He twisted his hand into her hair and threw her into one of the empty cells. He stepped toward her predatorialy.

Emma reared her hand back and smacked him as hard as she could across the face. Scratching him in the process."NO!" She shouted.

"Ohh, nice kitty." Gaston said, inspecting his wound. He landed a punch to the blonde's stomach and laughed when she hunched over and wheezed painfully. He picked her up and threw her onto the bed. She tried to back away so he grabbed her by her shirt and tore it away from her body. He traced his hands up her legs and squeezed at harshly her thighs. "Now to get rid of these troublesome pants." He growled. He placed his hands on the waistband of the denim and shredded them in two. He pressed her down,unzipped his pants and crawled on top of her, before forcing her legs open and roughly slamming into her. "You feel marvelous. So tight..." He gasped above her.

The blonde turned away and wished to God someone would come looking for her or that he would kill her this time as tears poured from her eyes.

* * *

Regina picked up her cell phone once more.

1:01 PM it read.

She sighed before placing it down on her desk. Emma was half an hour late for their lunch date. She decided to call Granny's and see if the blonde had stopped by to pick up her order.

"Granny's." Ruby said.

"Ruby, Is Emma there? Has she been there?" Regina asked.

"Sorry Mayor Mills I haven't seen her since she picked up her hot chocolate to go this morning. Maybe she's still with that old friend of hers." The waitress said.

"What friend?" The older woman asked.

"His name is Gaston, he said he was an old friend of Emma's even though he asked her name." Ruby explained.

"Thank you Ruby." Regina said, ending the call.

The brunette quickly left her office. When she made it to the door she found it strange for it to be locked. She felt panic bubble in her stomach. Something was wrong! She just knew it. She flicked her wrist and unlocked the door. That's when she heard the screams. She rushed down the hall and walked into the office and froze when she looked to the right at the row of cells.

The blonde heard the familiar click of Stilletos on linoleum flooring and looked at the door."Gina!" Emma muffled out as the man clapped his hand over her mouth.

The older woman's eyes widened and flashed in anger mixed with fear. She was going to kill him!

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I know I'm terrible! Show me some love anyway! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Many apologies for taking so long to update. I'm an actress and I just finished my first play last Sunday so I took a break to recoop. Then I got a little stuck on all of my stories. But I think my writer's block has been removed.**

**Hint: Bye bye Gaston!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: In Pieces**

Regina's eyes darted from Gaston to Emma before she flicked her wrist, sending the man flying across the station, smiling at the satisfying thud he made crashing into the wall. She stormed towards him and with a wave of her hand pinned him against the wall. "I will kill you! You will pay for hurting her!" She hissed. The Queen pressed her hand against his chest ready to plunge it in and snatch his heart out, pausing when she heard Emma whimper behind her. She sent an electric bolt of pain through the mans body, smirking when he cried out in agony, before turning her attention to the younger woman. She sat beside her on the bed and placed her hand on Emma's bare shoulder, frowning when Emma flinched under her touch. She did a quick inspection with her eyes and noticed the growing bruises around the blonde's throat, her shoulders, her stomach, and her thighs. She sucked in a sharp breathe before willing herself to look into green eyes, preparing for the brokenness she was certain would be there. "Emma?" She said softly.

Emma fell apart when she heard the way Regina said her name. Tears began flowing uncontrollably from her eyes. She shook her head and looked away, "No, don't!" She choked out between sobs. She gripped the sheet and wrapped it around herself, ignoring the ache between her legs and in her heart.

The brunette sighed and tried again. "Emma let me heal you." She pleaded.

The younger woman remained silent for a few moments, before standing and walking towards her office.

The Queen gave her a minute before going after her. She found the blonde rifling through her drawers, frantically muttering to herself "Where's my gun?". Regina's heart broke for her. "Emma?" She tried again to get the young woman's attention.

Emma turned around and looked at Regina, seconds later she was in her arms, clutching to her desperately. "He found me! He found me! And he got me again!" She cried.

The older woman stroked her head and held the blonde tight against her. "Shh, darling. I'm here now. You're safe from him." She soothed. She had never seen this side of Emma when they fought. She had always seen her as such a hardass, unafraid and immensely stubborn. Regina was torn between what to do. She wanted to comfort and take care of Emma but she also wanted to tear the scum who made her this way limb from limb. The Queen was furious. "Emma I have to heal you." The brunette said again. She looked into the younger woman's eyes begging silently.

Emma sighed and nodded her head. "Okay." She said.

Regina snapped her fingers and a bed appeared in the office. "Lay down darling." She said quietly.

The blonde complied, never taking her eyes off the older woman's. She laid on the bed stiffly and willed herself to relax. Emma held her breathe when Regina sat beside her and began removing the sheet she had covered herself with. "Try to relax Emma, I'm not going to hurt you." The Queen said softly. The younger woman took a deep breathe and closed her eyes, "Okay, I'm ready." She said. She looked back up at the older woman as she felt her hands begin to move gently along her body, easing the pain as she went along. She found the Queen's touches soothing and slightly arousing. When the older woman neared her thighs she froze and reached for her hands.

Regina locked eyes with her. "It'll be ok darling, I'm almost finished." She soothed.

Emma nodded and guided the Queen's hands back to her thighs. She bit her lip when she felt Regina's soft touches _there_. It was gentle and loving. Nothing like it had been with him. He had brutalized her. She felt herself break just a little more. She was in pieces.

* * *

After Regina finished healing the blonde, she dressed her magically and they both returned to check on Gaston. The Queen looked at him like he was filth on the street, scowling. She wanted so much to kill him. All Emma had to do was say the word. She looked at Emma and said exactly that. "All you have to do is say so and I'll end him right now." She snarled.

The younger woman took a pensive step forward, before looking back at her girlfriend. "He can't hurt me right?" She asked.

"No he can't hurt you anymore." Regina said. To prove her point she lashed out at him magically, breaking his arm causing the bone to protrude through his skin. He screamed painfully.

Emma walked up to him and slapped his face so hard the loud cracking sound was heard throughout the whole station. "Look at me!" She yelled. Gaston opened his eyes and looked down at her. "What is your name?" The blonde asked. He rolled his eyes. The younger woman looked back at the Queen and nodded. Regina sent another bolt of pain through his body. The blonde looked back at the broken man. "I'll ask you again asshole, what's your name?". "Gaston." He gasped. Emma reached into her pocket and pulled out a switchblade, cursing herself for being so afraid she forgot about it earlier. "Well Gaston, you will never hurt anyone again!". With those final words Emma grabbed and painfully squeezed his shaft and in one swift movement she cut it off! Gaston screamed out once more before passing out.

The Queen stood there open mouthed. She never thought the younger woman was capable of such a thing. But who was she to judge? Hadn't she herself tortured and killed by the hundreds? She closed her mouth and swallowed. "What do you want to do with him now?" She asked.

The blonde turned towards the brunette and frowned. "I always said if I ever saw him again I'd gut him. But when I actually did see him again I was overwhelmed by fear and I didn't fight him as hard as I should have. I didn't fight at all. I don't want to go through a trial and all of that." She said wearily. "Can you erase his memories and send him somewhere else?" She asked.

"Emma think about this." Regina began. "He's probably tortured many more other women. I could just rid the world of one less serial rapist."

The younger woman stubbornly shook her head. "I want him to suffer and death isn't a punishment. It's a gift! Erase his memories and give him new ones of a life of lonliness and pain. Send him somewhere else."

Regina admired Emma's strength. "As you wish." She said. She held out a palm towards Gaston's unconcious form, spoke a spell over him and vanished him."He will never hurt anyone ever again." She said. She walked over to the younger woman and held out her hand. "Let's go home." The Queen said.

Emma slipped her hand inside Regina's and instantly relaxed. She knew it wouldn't be long before this was behind her. She had Regina. She had her true love. She would be ok in time.

**This isn't the end! There's surprises and lots of SQ sexytimes that still need to happen! Love me please! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Trigger Warning- mentions of SH/ED in this chapter! I will be skipping a few weeks ahead towards the end of the chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 11: Here Comes the BOOM**

When Regina and Emma walked through the mansion door, Emma tore her hand from the older woman's and raced up the stairs. She didn't stop running until she reached the ensuite bathroom of their bedroom. She locked the door behind her, walked over to the shower, turned on the hot tap, stripped off her clothes and got in. Once under the spray of the hot water she let herself cry.

'How could this have happened again?' She asked herself.

The blonde wondered if someone out there thought she hadn't suffered enough in her life. Just when things were beginning to get better and she's finally happy, life interrupted once again. Whoever was in charge of fucking up her life was probably having a good laugh right now. She was so lost in her reverie she barely noticed the light, constant wrapping at the bathroom door.

"Emma? Darling please let me in" Regina said softly, trying the handle and pressing herself against the door. The older woman had tried giving the younger woman her space but more than fifteen minutes had passed and she was more than a little worried. "Emma please, please dont shut me out" She begged. She knew how easily she could magic her way into the room but she didn't want to force her way in.

Emma sighed, turned the tap off and wrapped a towel around herself. She drug herself towards the door and unlocked the door. "I'm ok, see?" She huffed. She walked over to the mirror and plugged in the dryer so she could begin drying her hair.

Regina stood by the counter and watched silently as the blonde dried her hair. "Emma, your'e not alone. It isn't like last time, you have me now." The Queen said.

The younger woman looked at her in the mirror and offered a tight lipped smile. "Thank you baby." She said quietly. She could tell Regina wanted her to talk about what happened, but she didn't want to. She didn't ever want to. She just wanted to bury it and pretend it didn't happen.

* * *

The next morning Emma woke up around four-thirty in the morning, put on her running gear and ran around town. By the time she returned Regina was awake and on the phone.

"What do you mean you haven't seen her?... She's your best friend! I can't very well leave Henry to go in search of her... If she comes by the diner please tell her to call me...thank you Ruby." Regina was frantic. She woke up at six with a cold, empty bed. She wandered downstairs thinking Emma was just downstairs, but panicked when she was nowhere around the house.

After she hung up, Emma cleared her throat and made her presence known. Regina rushed over to her and wrapped her in her arms. "Oh darling I was so worried!" She cried, pressing an urgent kiss to her girlfriends lips. "Don't ever scare me like that again, promise me." The Queen said.

Emma hung her head and leaned into the older woman's embrace. "I'm sorry." She said, peering into her eyes innocently.

"It's alright. You're soaked with sweat, you must've been running for hours. Are you hungry?" Regina said, looking Emma over.

"No." The younger woman said, shaking her head.

"You haven't eaten since our date Emma, please don't do this. We can talk about it. Or you could see Archie. I'll go with you." The older woman suggested.

"No, no I don't want to talk about it and I definitely DO NOT want to see Archie!" Emma snapped. She turned away from The Queen then and walked up the stairs. Once in the safety of their bathroom she grabbed her razor, rolled up her pant leg and began slashing away at her skin like a painter with a brush on canvas. There was a considerable pool of blood when she finally stopped, but she didn't care. She soaked a towel in alcohol, pressed it to the cuts and cleaned up the mess.

* * *

Emma ate dinner for Henry's sake and forced herself to be present considering all that was going through her mind. She laughed and smiled at the appropriate moments during Henry's stories and stole glances at Regina. She loved the woman more and more everyday.

"Are you two dating?" Henry asked.

"Yes Henry we're a couple." Regina said.

"Emma will you live here now?" He asked hopefully.

"I don't know kid, that's up to your mom and it's kind of soon..." Emma said.

The moment Emma could sneak away, she went upstairs, locked herself in the bathroom and purged her dinner. Even though she ate very little she couldn't keep it. She wouldn't be able to stand the sight of herself if she did.

* * *

_**3 Weeks Later...**_

Emma was sick. Miserably sick. Smells bothered her and she was moody and irritable. She had thought she was pregnant but dismissed the idea because her periods were so irregular. She just chalked it up to the depression she had been under since her attack and that it was just her nerves. The thought of being pregnant by him again horrified her. What would happen with her relationship with Regina? No it just couldn't be possible. But she decided to ease her mind and get a pregnancy test anyway. She went to the pharmacy and bought one and snuck upstairs to take it.

Regina knocked on the door, "Emma? Darling are you ok?" She tried the handle and open the door to a chalky white Emma holding a white stick in her hand, with horror and grief written on her face.

"Emma? What is it? What's wrong?" The Queen asked worriedly.

"I'm pregnant!" Emma choked out through sobs as tears streamed down her face.

The older woman rushed forward and wrapped the blonde into her arms. "It's going to be alright, you'll be a wonderful mother and I'll help you." She whispered into platinum locks.

Emma pulled back to lock eyes with the older woman. "You can't possibly think I'd keep it!" She cried, with wide eyes. She wasn't sure. Her first thought was an abortion but with Regina she felt like maybe she could be the mother the child deserved.

"You have me and Henry and those two id- I mean your parents." Regina said. She smiled widely and held Emma's face in her hands, "Move in with me Emma." She said. She gave her no time to argue against it, she just captured the younger woman's lips with her own and held her tight against her.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: SQ sexytimes do occur ;)...**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Touch me Please**

A couple weeks had passed since Emma took the pregnancy test and moved in with Regina. She still couldn't believe it. What was she going to tell Henry? She had finally told her parents about her involvement with The Queen and as expected they weren't thrilled at all.

_Flashback..._

_"Snow, James." Emma began, looking back and forth between her parents. "I am in a relationship with Regina." _

_James choked on his coffee and Snow sat as still as a statue with her mouth open. _

_"Emma! You can't be serious!" James bellowed. _

_"That's preposterous! I won't allow it!" Snow yelled. _

_Emma held up her hand and shook her head. "It's not your choice to make. She's my true love and I WILL be with her!" She snapped as she shrugged into her jacket and stood to leave. _

_"Call me when the two of you get over yourselves." She called over her shoulder, leaving them sitting with their mouths wide open. _

Needless to say her parents called her the next day to apologize and smooth things over.

* * *

The blonde was laying awake next to The Queen, listening to her even breaths of deep sleep. She thought about the huge turn her life had taken in the two months she had been with Regina and she smiled in spite of herself.

As Emma watches Regina sleep she becomes hungry but not for food. She slides closer next to the older woman and wraps her arms around her, nuzzling her neck and planting an open mouth kiss at the skin there.

This startles the older woman awake but she instantly relaxes as she notices Emma is awake. "What are you doing, darling?" She asks softly. She leans up and locks their lips together, sighing happily as Emma licks her bottom lip before stroking her tongue with the length of her own.

Emma breaks the kiss and shifts to straddle Regina as she does this the lace of her bra gives the older woman a tantalizing view under the blondes chemise. She raises up on her arms locking them in place and looks down at the brunette. She stifles a groan as she notices a pink tongue dart out of The Queen's delicious mouth.  
Regina looks up at Emma in shock and surprise. As much as she longed to take the younger woman she wouldn't dare make a move without Emma's say so. "Emma?" She asks as she places her hands on the outside of the young woman's thighs. She lightly massages the skin there.

"Regina" Emma coos. She grinds down on Regina and moans softly. She leans down and takes Regina's earlobe into her mouth and nibbles lightly, releasing it with a popping sound. She gives the older woman's pulse point a lick before whispering in her ear,"Touch me please" .

Regina gasps and lightly drags her nails across the soft flesh under her hands. "Emma...are you sure?" The Queen asks in a lust laden tone.

Emma doesn't speak she just nods 'yes' before grabbing the hem of her nightie and raising it over her head. Emma looked down at Regina and is glad it's still slightly dark so her blush is hidden. "Before we do this I have to tell you why I got raped, the first time. It was my fault. I...I use to be a prostitute." She said quietly, looking away from the older woman.

"Oh Emma... none of that matters. We all have pasts. But, no matter what IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT." Regina says as she cups the blondes chin, forcing her to look at her.

Tears start slipping from Emma's eyes. She leans down and captures Regina's lips. Her breathe hitches as she feels The Queens hands slide up her back, coming at a stop at the clasp of her bra. They break apart once more and the blonde raises up to lock eyes with her girlfriend.

"Is this ok?" Regina asks worriedly.

"Yes." Emma answers shakily.

The Queen pulled the blonde flush against her, flipping platinum locks over a pale shoulder. "What do you want Emma?" She asks seductively.

"You...I want you Regina...please." Emma said, rolling her hips.

"Patience darling. You have no idea how long I've wanted you, like this. How long I've wanted to touch you. It's taken great restraint and I fear frightening you if I just let go right now. We're going to take this nice and slow. I want to make love to your body Emma." Regina said, as she pushed the straps of Emma's bra off her shoulders.

At her words Emma felt another wave of arousal crash over her strongly. If this woman could make her this wet with gentle touches and words she couldn't image what it would be like when Regina actually did make love to her. The thought made her eyes roll. She moaned unbidden.

The moans coming from the woman on top of her were making it hard for The Queen to show self-restraint. But she knew the delicacy of the situation. She wrapped her arms around Emma, pausing when she felt her tremble. "Emma we don't have to do this. I can wait." She said lovingly.

Emma snorted and pressed her lips to the older womans. "Gina, do you ever shut up?" She asked playfully. She raised up completely and began undoing the buttons of Regina's nightshirt.

"Why are you trembling?" Regina asked shakily, as she felt Emma's fingertips brush against her newly exposed skin.

"Anticipation." Emma said, flashing a smile. She lay the shirt open and began walking her fingertips along Regina's stomach. Causing The Queen to squirm underneath her. "Ticklish?" She asked in a sexy voice.

* * *

"Emma..." Regina swallowed. "You are testing me..." She gasped. She wrapped her arms around the younger woman and brought her flush against her. Then she resumed moving the pesky piece of fabric covering her delicious breasts. Once the bra was unclasped, she guided it off of Emma's body and carelessly flung it across the room. She sat up against the headboard with the blonde still in her lap and removed her nightshirt completely, tossing it in the same direction her girlfriends bra had gone moments ago. She reached out slowly with her right hand and cupped Emma's left breast, swiping her thumb across an already hard nipple.

"Regina" Emma moaned. She leaned into the touch and locked the older womans lips with her own. She wrapped her arms around The Queen's neck and deepened the kiss, sighing as she felt herself become light-headed. They broke apart and stared into each others eyes, pressed forehead to forehead.

"I love you so much Emma." Regina said, with a voice full of emotion. She flipped them over then, settling between the younger woman's legs. They were chest to chest, skin on skin. The sensations buzzing through their bodies and through the room were charged full of love. She stared at the way Emma's golden curls fanned out around her. "You are so beautiful." She said, leaning down and kissing away the refute she was sure would leave the younger woman's lips.

While still connected at the mouth, Emma moved her hands down Regina's body, coming to a dead stop when she reached the waistband of her pajama bottoms. She hesitated for only a moment before pushing them down as far as she could with her hands and the rest of the way with her feet. She hummed as she felt her girlfriends bare legs between hers.

Regina broke the kiss, sat on her knees between Emma's legs and reached for the lace underwear covering the blonde's modesty. She hooked her fingers in over the waistband and slowly tugged the soaked fabric downwards and off the younger woman's body. They were both completely bare now, pressed deliciously against each other. The Queen resumed kissing pale pink lips as her hands began to explore the beautiful body underneath hers. She ran her hands along ribs, which she could still count and across hip bones, causing Emma to squeak.

The anticipation was mounting. Emma wasn't sure how much more she could take. She was grateful for how careful the older woman was being with her, but dammit she wanted, no she needed her. "Gina." She whined. She rolled her hips upwards. "Please." She begged.

Regina wordlessly snaked a hand between their bodies and locked eyes with Emma as she slowly ran her middle finger through dripping, hot folds ignoring the tight bundle of nerves. She watched as her girlfriends eyes fluttered and her mouth opened releasing silent moans. "Keep your eyes open Emma." She requested. She rested her pointer and middle fingers at the blonde's entrance. She leaned down and latched her mouth onto Emma's pulsepoint, marking her. And as she did she entered the younger woman. No thrusting just being still inside her, until she was ready.

"Mmm." Emma moaned. She locked her legs around Regina's waist. "Baby." She whimpered, rocking her hips trying to get her release.

Regina nodded and pulled almost completely out of Emma before pushing back in. Her thrusts were deep and slow. The pull and clench of the younger womans walls were enough to send her over the edge. Without removing herself from inside the blonde, she flipped them again and pushed herself up against the headboard, causing the blonde to be in her lap. She placed her free hand on Emma's hip and continued her thrusts with the other.

Emma began to rock her hips. She was so close to coming undone. She squeezed at the sheets, trying to ground herself. She leaned forward and crashed their lips together, moaning into Regina's mouth. She tangled her fingers into brunette locks as she felt a tightening in the lower part of her stomach. "Gina...mmm...ahhh...don't...stop" She panted out. She was trying desperately to delay her release.

Regina leaned forward and took a nipple in her mouth, rolling her tongue slowly around it before biting down ever so gently. She looked back into green eyes that were shining with love for her and smiled. She pressed her thumb against the tight bundle of nerves and rubbed it in a circular motion, causing Emma to cry out. "Come." She said. By this point the younger woman's juices were dripping down her hand and into her lap. "Let go darling, come for me." She whispered.

"Mmmm... baby...ohh...ahhh!" Emma cried as she came. She whimpered as wave after wave of her orgasm crashed over her. She became limp and slumped against Regina's neck, trying to catch her breath. After a few moments she looked into dark chocolate brown eyes, finding them warm just for her. "Wow!" She said.

Regina blushed and smiled at her.

"Your turn!" Emma said, flipping them again so Regina was now in her lap.

"You've got quite the appetite darling." She said, her voice low and seductive.

"Hormones!" Emma said, planting kisses from the column of the older woman's neck to her collarbone.

**Love me! :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Smut and fluff throughout this chapter ;)...Enjoy my dears!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Beautiful**

"It's your turn." Emma says again, smiling down at Regina. The sun was just beginning to rise and Regina swore it made Emma look even more beautiful then usual. Her breath catches in her throat as she looks in olive green eyes.

"You're so beautiful." Regina says as she presses her lips to Emma's collarbone. "Why can't you see how beautiful you are Emma?" She asks. She moans breathlessly as she feels the younger woman's fingers flick her nipple and tweak it gently.

Emma is taken back by Regina's words. She doesn't respond. But for a moment she wished she could see herself the way Regina saw her. But she continues her ministrations. She wanted to give The Queen as much pleasure and love as she had just experienced. She kisses the brunette's full mouth and sucks her bottom lip for a moment before releasing it and kissing her way down her neck. She gently caresses the undersides of Regina's breasts with her tongue and smiles when soft moans escape the woman underneath her.

Regina's arousal is kicked into overdrive with the way Emma is exploring her body and touching her in all the right places. "Oh...Emmma." She whimpers. She watches through hooded eyes as the blonde gently parts her thighs and kisses, licks and nibbles her way up to her dripping heat. She gasps as Emma licks her firmly up to her clit, before taking it into her mouth and sucking hungrily. "Ahh...Darling...I..." Regina fumbles for words but she can't seem to think straight. She runs her fingers through Emma's hair and begins rocking her hips against her mouth. "Mmm...Emma...Inside." She groans.

Emma obliges and slips two fingers into Regina up to the knuckle, filling her completely. She continues to suck Regina as more wetness is gushed into her mouth. She pulls back licking her lips of the sweetness. She presses one last reverent kiss to the older woman's folds before she begins her thrusts. She locks eyes with Regina as she feels her walls contract around her fingers. She presses her thumb to Regina's clit and rubs lazy circles. "Regina?" She calls, watching her lovers eyes flutter close. Warm dark chocolate-brown meets her olive green once more. "Come." She says. She increases her thrusts and Regina screams out her release. She kisses her way up Regina's body until their lips meet once again. "I love you." She says.

Regina sighs and holds Emma as close as possible, playing with golden tresses. "I love you too darling. So much." She says, pressing a tender kiss to Emma's forehead.

The two women fall asleep in a ball of tangled limbs, with Emma's head resting above Regina's heart.

* * *

The next morning they awake and untangle themselves lazily before rolling out of bed.

"Good morning baby." Emma says happily.

"Good morning dear." Regina says. Her eyes shine as they rake over Emma's naked form and she feels the ever present arousal rise. "Henry is still with Snow and James. We have the house to ourselves. What would you like to do darling?" She asks as she moved closer towards her girlfriend.

"Well I think I should be scheduling a Dr's appt soon. You know to check on things..." She says, looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Emma?" Regina asks worriedly.

Emma shakes her head. "I know it's impossible but I wish this were your baby instead of his. I know that sounds stupid. I just don't want to run away from this baby like I did from Henry. They both deserve so much more than me." She said softly as tears slipped from her eyes.

Regina cupped the blonde's face in her hands, "Emma you did what you thought was best for Henry at that time. You were alone. You didn't have anyone. That's not the same as this time. You have me now and I will never leave your side. And if you'll have me I'd love to raise this baby with you" She said, holding Emma's gaze and dropping a hand to Emma's flat stomach.

Neither woman notice the subtle glow that appears under Regina's hand when she touches Emma's stomach.

"Don't ever leave me ok?" Emma begs as she throws her arms around Regina and nuzzles into her neck.

"Never darling." Regina promises.

Emma tangles her hands into Regina's hair and pulls her in for a lingering kiss. Not for arousal but for comfort.

Regina allows it. She can't explain it but she knows Emma needs it.

"Now how about a shower your majesty?" Emma asks, hopping up from the bed. She works her hips seductively as she makes her way towards the bathroom.

"Are you going to be like this for the next eight months? Because if that's the case I'm going to need to start drinking Red Bull to keep up with you." Regina says. She follows behind happy to take in the view as Emma's hips sway.

"If you're lucky and you keep spoiling me." Emma teases.

They barely get into the bathroom before Regina hoists Emma up onto marble countertop in the bathroom and begans peppering her skin with hot, lustful kisses. "I will always spoil you darling." She says, before taking one of Emma's breast into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. "I will always take care of you." She purrs, before switching to the other breast where she bites down playfully.

Emma hisses and digs her nails into The Queen's shoulders.

Regina looks into Emma's eyes and smiles coyly. "Sensitive?" She asks.

"A bit..." Emma says.

"We'll have to get you some nipple cream later on." Regina says. She brings her mouth back to Emma's breast and swirls her tongue around the areola in a soothing matter.

"Mmm...Gina." Emma gasps.

Regina wordlessly slides her middle finger through Emma's dripping wet slit. "Darling it would appear you've made a mess on my countertop." She says, her voice lowering an octave. She enters Emma with two fingers and begins thrusting deep and slow.

Emma wraps her arms around the older woman's neck and pulls her flush against her. Her hips begin to rock in rythym with The Queen's thrusts. She feels like every nerve ending within her is a livewire buzzing at the end. "Gina!" Emma cries out. She bites onto Regina's pulsepoint.

Regina hisses with the pleasure and pain the bite brought and increases her thrusts. Everytime she pulls out and pushes back in more wetness flows out onto the counter and her hand. She feels Emma's walls begin to tighten around her. She rolls her eyes at the feeling.

"Gah! Gina...ohhh...Please!" Emma cries between whimpers. She's near becoming a puddle of goo. "Don't stop...fuck! Hmph! Ohhhh shit!" Emma cries as she comes and her orgasm crashes over her so powerfully it leaves her a shuddering mess in Regina's arms. She rests her head against Regina's shoulder and pants as she tries to catch her breathe. "I don't think I can move." She mumbles.

Regina laughs heartily and kisses Emma, licking her bottom lip and tangling their tongues together. "Beautiful." She says as she looks into Emma's eyes. She begins to remove herself from Emma's body, when Emma locks her legs around her waist.

"Wait a minute!" Emma whines.

Regina rolls her eyes and smiles. "Darling at this rate we will never shower, let alone leave the house." She says lovingly.

"So?" Emma says.

"Come Monday Henry will come home and we have jobs to attend to." Regina says as seriously as she can muster. Regina wonders how she'll convince the younger woman of staying home from work in a few months time.

"Right." Emma says, nodding her head. She slowly unlocks her legs from around Regina's body and let's the fall to the side. She whimpers as she watches Regina remove her fingers and lick them clean. She just sits on the countertop content to stare at Regina as Regina stares at her. "What?" She asks. Suddenly she feels self concious.

"How are you feeling Emma? I mean about what's happened between us, last night and this morning..." Regina asks.

"I'm fine. Really." She says, nodding. "I-"

"-You're going to be sick." Regina says knowingly. Almost immediately Emma slaps a hand over her mouth and scrambles off the countertop and wretches into the toilet. She holds Emma's hair back with one hand and rubs circles on her back with the other.

Emma wipes her mouth with tissue before standing and flushing the toilet. "How did you know that?" She asks.

"You're my true love, I have magic, you have magic, perhaps I'm magically connected to the baby as well?" She says, slightly asking herself if that could be the case.

"But how?" Emma asks.

"Maybe the connection happened when we became intimate." Regina says.

"Does that mean you could sense the baby's feelings? I mean is it ok?" Emma asks.

Regina places her palm on the flat of Emma's stomach and concentrates on the baby. She smiles widely and looks into Emma's eyes. "They are both happy Emma." She says.

"They?" Emma asks. The last thing she saw was the worried look on Regina's face as she got tunnel vision and everything faded into blackness.

**Review me :). And if there are any SQ sexytimes you wanna see happen lemme know! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I apologize for taking so long in updating. I was in a period of mourning and I couldn't get myself to write anything. I'm doing a little better now. And hopefully I'll be able to start updating more. If my muse permits-AD XX**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Worried**

Emma awakens to find Regina hovering above her with a worried expression on her face. Regina gasps in relief the second their eyes connect. "Oh darling you had me so worried!" She says wrapping her arms around Emma.

"How long was I out?" Emma asks, sitting up in the bed against the headboard.

"You've been out for the better part of the day. I was getting ready to have Dr. Whale perform a house call." Regina says, lacing their fingers together.

"Whoa..." Emma says, using her free hand to run her fingers through her hair. "Did you really say they? As in twins? As in two?" She asked. She couldn't believe it. She would have not one, but three kids by Gaston. It was tearing her up inside. She tried to push past the rising bile in her stomach as she thought about it. She had Regina, Henry and her parents. Everything would be ok now. Wouldn't it?

"Emma!" Regina shouts. Finally getting the blondes attention. "Where did you go just now?" She asks worriedly. "I was talking to you for a whole two minutes and you were catatonic. What's going on?" Regina says.

"I was just thinking." Emma says quietly.

Regina cups Emma's face and looks into her eyes, "What were you thinking about?" She asks.

"Three kids. It's a lot Gina. I'm not even sure what kind of mother I'll make to these two considering my track record..." She said, blinking back a few tears.

"Emma, you are a good mother! And let me tell you something else, as far as anyone is concerned, these two-" She places her hand on Emma's stomach. "-are mine. You are mine and I'm yours." She says before leaning in and kissing Emma with all the love she felt for her.

"What are we going to tell my parents?" Emma asks.

"True love is magic. End of explanation, if you're not ready to tell them the truth." Regina says. Suddenly she feels a strong wave of arousal wash over her and she pushes the sheet down the blonde's still naked body. "Mmm" She purrs. She straddles Emma and looks into her eyes. "Is this ok?" She asks.

* * *

Emma had become so turned on by Regina's earlier speech. She wanted her so bad. They would never leave the house. But damn she was having problems controlling herself. "More than ok." She said, running her hands up and down smooth olive skinned thighs. She ran her hands up the older womans back before locking her fingers behind her neck and dragging her lips onto hers. She unconsiously rocked her hips upwards and moaned into Regina's mouth as their centers briefly met.

Regina snaked a hand between their bodies and ran her middle finger through Emma's slit, avoiding the sensitive bundle of nerves. She broke apart from Emma's mouth and held her gaze as she brought her coated fingers to her mouth and licked them clean. "Delicious" She said. "I must have more." She said. The brunette slid down Emma's body and gently spread her thighs. She gently blew on her glistening center and smirked when the younger woman jumped. She placed a reverent kiss to the bundle of nerves, she would get to those later. She dove into Emma's entrance, filling her with her tongue, licking and sucking. The hand Emma began running through her hair urged her ministrations.

The things Regina did to Emma's body, Emma thought should be banned in most states. Her mind was clouded and she could hardly think straight due to the woman between her legs pleasing her. "Gina...I'm...ohh...please..." She gasped. She began to rock her hips against the older womans mouth.

"Gina! I...I'm c-coming!" Emma moaned out, gripping brunette locks in a tight fist as her orgasm overtook her.

"I've got you Emma, shh I'm here." Regina soothed, kissing her way up the blonde's body. She wraps her arms around Emma and holds her flush against herself. "The sight of you climaxing is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I'll never tire of it" She teases.

"We really do have to leave the house though." Emma says. Her brain finally clear and focused. "I should go see a Dr. to make sure everything is ok." She says. She was worried about what her eating disorder had done to the babies. Even though she hadn't been aware she was pregnant at the time she still could have hurt them and she would never forgive herself if she had.

"Then we had better leave this bed and get dressed darling." Regina said, kicking the covers away from their bodies and slipping her black, silk robe around her body.

"We?" Emma asked, confused.

"Of course we. Emma, I'm in this. I'm going with you." Regina says, holding Emma's chin with her thumb and forefinger. She gives her a quick peck and hurries off to shower.

Emma stares after her in wonder and runs a hand through her golden locks. 'How did I survive all this time without her?' She thinks to herself. It wasn't easy letting people in. She had spent so much time telling herself she didn't need anyone. And here came Regina breaking down her walls and piercing straight through to her heart. She loved that woman more than the air she breathed!

**I'm sorry it's so short. Life has been hard on me lately and I'm finding it harder and harder to write. But I'll try the best that I can. Love me?**


End file.
